Harley Davidson anyone?
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: The team takes a two week long motorcycle adventure where Sam lead's the team, Jack meets an idol, Teal'c gets to stretch his legs, and Daniel learns to drive a hog. ***COMPLETE***
1. An Officer and a vacation

Harley Davidson anyone?

Author: Dee

Summary: The team takes a two week long motorcycle adventure where Sam lead's the team, Jack meets an idol, Teal'c gets to stretch his legs, and Daniel learns to drive a hog.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the players. Nor do I own anything having to do with Harley Davidson's or the sights the team will see. I do, however, own this idea.

An Officer and a Vacation

…

_This was a _really_ bad idea_. Daniel thought as he climbed off the Harley Davidson and watched the police officer walk towards him. The Painted Desert in Arizona was a very beautiful place, but on this May afternoon, it had grown dark and dreary. Yes, the sun was still shinning and it was very bright and almost pleasant outside, but the sight of the cop almost made Daniel sick. Last thing he needed was a ticket. He was going to _kill_ Jack for talking him into this.

"Good afternoon." The officer said almost kindly.

"Good afternoon Sir." Daniel offered the guy a warm smile.

"You were going rather fast son."

Daniel looked at his nametag quickly before answering. "Yes Officer Lloyd, I was. I'm sorry."

"Do you have a reason?"

_I was racing the leader of SG-1 back to our hotel where we left an alien and a blond genius_. "I was catching up to my friend."

Officer Lloyd looked up the road. No one was in sight. "He must have been going rather fast too."

_Well, when one races they do tend to go "rather fast"_. "Yes Sir."

The cop gave him a look over. "Are you on vacation son?"

"Yes Sir."

"Tell ya what," Officer Lloyd looked at his watch. "I'm off duty soon and I don't want to hassle with paperwork." He fixed Daniel with a stern look. "If you promise to slow down, I'll let you slide."

"You have my word, Sir." Daniel said, remaining polite. The heat was baking him and he wanted to get back to the hotel where he was sure they had food and cold beer.

"That's a warning." Officer Lloyd said as he walked back to his car and climbed back in.

He drove off and Daniel let out a sigh of relief, hardly believing the officer hadn't asked for his license, considering he didn't have one for the motorcycle. _I am _so_ going to kill Jack!_

…

A week before:

"All right kids, we've just been given two weeks off, what do we do?" Jack asked in his best announcer voice. He was aiming for that guy in the commercials who asked pro athletes what they were going to do now that they'd just won the cup/bowl/series. He didn't pull it off as well as he'd hoped.

Sam gave him a grin, catching on, but instead of answering "Go to Disneyworld!" like the athletes, she shrugged. Teal'c raised an eyebrow in response and Daniel shook his head.

"Come on folks! Let's _do_ something!"

"I would prefer not to go fishing." Teal'c stated.

"Well that's a start." Jack looked over Daniel. "Anything you've been dying to do Daniel?"

"Go on a dig." Daniel answered.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to Sam. "Carter?"

Sam gave him a lazy smile and a shrug. "I've been wanting to ride my bike across the country."

Jack thought a moment. "Now _that_ sounds like fun!" He gave Sam a grin. "All right, Danny you plot out our route, Teal'c and I will handle our supplies, Carter," he turned to his 2IC. "You get us the bikes."

"I've only got two Sir."

"We can double up and take turns."

"Uh, Jack…" Daniel waited for Jack to turn to him. "I don't know how to drive a motorcycle."

"Then you can ride with Mr. Never-tires." Jack said, pointing to Teal'c, who raised his eyebrow and nodded in acceptance.

Sam gave the colonel a bright smile before picking up her lunch. "The bikes should be ready in an hour Sir. I just need to change their oil and gas them up."

"Sounds good Major." Jack said, leading Teal'c to the locker to change into their civvies. "We'll meet at your place in an hour." He turned to see Daniel reluctantly following him. "Danny?"

"I'll be there. With maps and a plan."

"Great!" Jack beamed. He clapped Teal'c on the back and entered the locker room.


	2. You sure you want to bet?

You sure you want to bet?

…

After Jack and Teal'c had gotten clothes and drinks, they headed to Sam's. They found her in the garage covered in oil. "Just finished with changing the oil Sir. I'm about to go get gas for them."

Jack smiled at her. She most likely had no idea she had grease on her cheek. Was he supposed to think his 2IC looked cute in greased stained overalls and a long sleeve white T-shirt covered in oil? Probably not. "I'll go with you Carter."

"I will wait here for Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said. Jack nodded and he and Sam hopped on a bike each. Though Jack didn't usually get to ride Harley's much anymore; he made sure to keep his license up to date. Who knew when you'd have to ride a Harley across the country? "Let's go Carter." He said after putting his helmet on.

Twenty minutes later they pulled back into Sam's garage with two full tanks of gas. "Where's Danny?" Jack asked Teal'c.

"He has not arrived yet O'Neill."

Jack frowned. He looked at his watch. They were already ten minutes behind schedule. He grabbed his cell phone and pressed Daniel's speed dial number. "Danny, we're waiting."

"I'm on my way Jack. Give me five minutes."

"Any more then that and we leave without you." Jack threatened.

"Then I'll be there in six."

"You'll be here in five _and_ have a smile on your face."

"I'm not military Jack."

Jack laughed lightly. "No, but I bet when you pull up you'll have a smile."

"I don't think so Jack."

"Wanna bet?" Jack asked, searching down the street for Daniel's car. He looked at Sam and smiled. She shook her head and told Teal'c she was going inside to change.

"You may want to wash up too Carter." Jack said, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. Sam gave him a confused look but ignored his comment.

"Sure. I'll bet you the floor against the comfortable bed that when I pull up, I will not have a smile on my face."

"Are you saying we'll have to sleep on the floor on this trip?" Jack asked. Ok, when he was off world he could handle the ground, but when he was back home in the States he wanted a bed. Call him odd all you want.

"One of the hotels I booked only had one room available with one bed and a couch. Something about a convention in town."

Jack paled. "Not a Star Trek convention? Those people freak me out."

Daniel chuckled. "She didn't tell me what kind of convention."

"You're on." Jack said. Daniel laughed, so that had to be a good sign didn't it.

"You know Jack, I really don't like motorcycles."

"Where are you?" Jack asked. The conversation was heading to the not so funny and Jack had to change it.

"Look to the left and you'll see me."

Jack did so and smiled. "Did I ever tell you the one about the pile of shit?"

"JACK!" Daniel admonished as he turned to pull into Sam's drive.

"It was a bunch of crap!" Jack laughed.

Daniel, despite his education and maturity, smiled at the joke. He stopped the car and swore. "You did that on purpose!" He said, closing his phone.

"Of course I did Danny. Did you really think I was going to give you the bed?" He grinned at his friend and clapped him on the back.

Sam emerged from her house and glared at Jack. "You could have told me I had grease on my cheek."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack asked. Oh yes, this trip was going to be fun. He picked up a helmet to examine it. "Hey, do these things have microphones and speakers?"

"Yes Sir. We can all talk to each other." Sam said, handing Daniel and Teal'c a helmet. They put Daniel's things in the side bags and then decided who was driving.

Daniel and Teal'c were seated and ready to go while Jack and Sam still argued over who was driving. "It's a long trip Sir. You'll get a chance to drive."

"Fine Carter, fine." He put his helmet on. "It'll just give me more time to talk anyway."

"Oh God no!" Daniel groaned.


	3. Colorado Spings Sightseeing

Colorado Springs sightseeing

A/N: When I went to Colorado Springs I enjoyed myself immensely, and I think the sites there will make for an interesting time for our team. Don't worry though, as I allude in chapter one, they will travel outside Colorado a bit.

…

"Where are we headed to first Daniel?" Sam asked through the microphone she installed in her helmet.

"I thought we could see some of Colorado Springs first." Daniel replied.

"Sounds good to me. All the years I've lived here, I haven't really seen the sights."

"Nor have I." Teal'c agreed. He was pleased with Major Carter's teaching abilities. She had taught him how to drive the Harley Davidson several years ago and he had enjoyed it. Major Carter had smiled at him when he showed her his license to operate the machine.

"Where's our first stop then?" Jack asked.

"Garden of the Gods." Daniel said, a bit worried about what Teal'c would think of the name.

"Why do they call it such?" Teal'c asked as he followed Sam to I-24.

"When they discovered the rock formations one of the group, M. S. Beach, said the place would make a good beer garden. His friend, Rufus Cable, said it was a place fit for the gods, and decided to call it Garden of the Gods." Daniel exclaimed.

"How could you possibly know that?" Jack asked.

Daniel shrugged. "I googled it."

"We have our own tour guide Carter."

"Better then paying for one Sir."

Daniel went on to explain that the park would forever be free. "When Charles Elliott Perkins, the owner of the Garden of the Gods died, his children honored his wishes and conveyed the park to the town of Colorado Springs."

Twenty minutes later they were rounding the first rock formation. "Wow. This is amazing." Sam said, unable to mask the awe in her voice.

The rocks formed shapes and hovered high above their heads. They drove the hogs around curvy roads that almost made Daniel sick. He learned within a matter of moments not to look down as they were on a ledge with no guardrail. And with the way Sam was driving, trying her hardest to scare Jack, Daniel silently thanked Jack for giving him Teal'c as a driver.

After the ride through the park, which took about an hour due to the fact that Sam wanted to stop at all the look out places and snap photos, the group asked Daniel what was next.

"Cave of the Winds."

"Sounds interesting." Jack admitted.

Once they reached the Cave of the Winds they bought their tickets for the tour of the cave and waited for their groups turn. They had a thirty-minute wait and found themselves in a huge gift shop. "We could get our souvenirs out of the way." Jack suggested. He spotted the half off table and headed to it while Daniel and Sam went to the T-shirts. Teal'c sporting a new baseball hat with the Garden of the Gods logo on it, followed Jack.

"What are souvenirs O'Neill?"

While Jack explained gifts to Teal'c, Daniel and Sam were ruffling through the shirts. "You know, I'd rather get them something from somewhere outside of our home city." Sam commented.

"To prove we actually left?" Daniel grinned at her.

"Exactly. I think if we don't bring General Hammond back a T-shirt from Arizona he's going to make us take _even_ more time off."

"And that would suck, right Carter?" Jack asked from her side.

Sam jumped slightly. "I didn't know you were there Sir."

Jack grinned at Daniel, making Daniel shift unconsciously. "Oh Danny boy, how would you like to earn the bed back?"

"What did you have in mind Jack?" Daniel asked, deciding he agreed with Sam. His friends would rather have something from somewhere else.

"I bet that Sam will be the first to call the SGC."

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed, her cheeks burning.

"Oh come on Carter! You've got about fifty projects going."

"I only have three going." Sam said quietly.

Daniel, getting an evil idea, agreed. "I bet it won't be Sam."

"Thank you Daniel."

"Now, if I win, I get to teach you how to drive the Harley."

Daniel frowned. He shrugged. He had a plan. "Sure."

At that moment their group was called to gather at the entrance to the caves. "That's us kiddo's." Jack said, swinging his arm wide so Sam could go before him. He let Daniel go as well, but Teal'c stopped and allowed Jack to follow Daniel. "Carter, if you get scared in the dark we'll protect you."

"I think you'll be the one getting scared, Sir." Sam grinned.

"Yes, there might be bugs in there." Daniel added.

"Bugs?" Jack asked, shivering at the thought.

"I have read that caves have bats." Teal'c stated.

"Bats?" Jack asked as his group walked through the entrance of the cave.


	4. Hometown Hotel

Hometown Hotel

…

After the tour Daniel excused himself to go to the restroom while Jack teased Sam. "I can't believe you threw a coin on that heap of metal."

Sam blushed. "I thought it would be good luck." She defended. Ok, so really, when she threw the silver coin on top of the pile of other silver coins she was wishing that she'd get into a romantic relationship within the year. No, she didn't want to get married like the legend declared, but a relationship would be nice. "Besides, if I hadn't started the throwing, no one else would have done it."

Jack shook his head. "You did it for your fellow cave dwellers. Way to sacrifice Carter!" He smiled.

Back in the bathroom Daniel sent a text message to Janet Frasier. _Page Jack and tell him to call you back at the SGC. I'll explain why later._ And with an evil grin he headed back to his group. When he rounded the corner he saw Jack dialing a number. "Who are you calling Jack?"

Jack held up a hand to silence Daniel. "Hello? Dr. Frasier?"

"Is he calling SGC?"

Sam, wide-eyed with concern, nodded. "He got a page to call Janet."

Daniel tried to hide his smile but Teal'c saw it. He did not say anything, as what was done was done. This would show to be amusing though.

Jack turned to Daniel. "You little!" He hung up the phone without saying bye to Janet. "You texted her and told her to page me so I'd call her back!"

Daniel nodded, unable to speak through his laughter.

"That doesn't count!" Jack declared.

"I believe, O'Neill, that the terms of the bet were who called SGC first, not the reason why." Teal'c stated.

"If he weren't here…" Jack said, shaking his head. "You got me Daniel, but I'll get you back before we get to that hotel. Where is it anyway?"

"In Arizona." Daniel said after he'd stopped laughing.

"That was good Daniel." Sam said as they started to walk back to their bikes.

"Thanks."

"Oh shut up Carter." Jack said good-naturedly. If Daniel could play dirty, then so could Jack. Jack looked at his watch. It was eight in the evening. They had been on official vacation for six hours, two of which were spent getting ready. "Anything else Daniel?"

He shook his head. "I thought we could go on to the hotel tonight and get a good night's sleep."

"Hotel?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows. "Why don't we just go home?"

"Because we are on vacation Sir." Sam said, answering for Daniel.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack shoved his helmet on. "Fine, lead the way to the hotel." Daniel told Sam where the reservations were and they all hopped on the bikes and headed to the Holiday Inn.

"I only reserved two rooms." Daniel said after the thirty-minute ride to the hotel. He climbed off the Harley and looked at the hotel.

"Were they booked up too?" Jack asked as he unloaded some bags from the back compartment of his and Sam's bike.

"No." Daniel answered. He was bent over grabbing his own bag from the bike and he didn't notice Jack staring at him.

"Is there a reason you only got two rooms then? There are four of us." Jack dropped his bag and made a show of counting his team members on his fingers. "Yeah, four."

Sam laughed quietly. She figured Daniel thought two beds in each room, one for each of the people on the trip. It made sense to her. Until she realized she'd have to share a room with one of them.

She looked them each over. Teal'c would be fine as a roommate. He didn't snore and he'd give her all the privacy she needed. And Daniel would be ok too. He'd probably dose off right away though. And the Colonel. Though she'd _love_ to share a hotel room with him, it probably wasn't her safest bet.

"There's four beds Jack." Daniel said.

"So we have to bunk up then?" Sam asked, almost a bit too excited.

"Looks that way Carter." Jack huffed. He'd probably get the room with Teal'c. It would not be a good idea to bunk with Carter, and Daniel would avoid staying in his room, as he knew he'd be tormented. Jack smiled just thinking of the tortures he could press upon Daniel.

"Teal'c, want to bunk with me?" Sam asked.

Jack and Daniel gave her incredulous looks while Teal'c bowed his acceptance.

"You can't leave me with Jack." Daniel begged.

Jack grinned at him. "Your fault Danny. Hey, we can stay up all night and gossip about boys! OR!" Jack's eyes lit up as he got an even better idea, "we can _call_ boys and hang up when they answer!"

"Dear God in heaven, please save me!" Daniel groaned as they walked into the hotel.


	5. Winning the Bed Back

Winning the Bed Back

A/N: lennielight – you are welcome for the GotG info. I have some more background info on this next adventure. GotG and this next place are the two places a person _must_ see when the go to Colorado Springs. Besides Cheyenne Mountain of course.

…

Daniel looked at the clock. With his glasses off he had to squint, but he accomplished the task of finding out the time. "Jack, if you will shut up I will let you have the bed in Arizona." Daniel groaned.

Jack looked at his watch. A minute to go until midnight. He grinned. "Carter owes me dinner."

Daniel looked over at his teammate. "What are you talking about?"

Jack grinned at him. "I bet her that I could get you to give up the bed by midnight."

Daniel groaned again. He'd been listening to Jack sing Christmas Carols for almost three hours. "You're going to regret being so mean to me when you see what I have planned for tomorrow."

"What do you have planned?" Jack asked. He knew giving Daniel the order to plan their course was a good idea. So far they'd all had fun. Jack more so then the others.

"You'll see." Daniel said into his pillow. Daniel thought that Jack had finally settled down for the night when there was silence for a few moments. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Danny, you owe me one."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got you to come on this trip. Therefore, you owe me one."

"Jack, I will not tell you as it's a surprise. And _you_ owe _me_ one as I planned this trip."

Jack was silent for a while but Daniel refused to believe he was done until he watched the clock for five minutes. With a sigh he closed his eyes.

"I'll give you the bed back."

Daniel pretended he was asleep. As much as he wanted the bed, he wanted to keep the next days events a secret for Jack and Sam. And besides, he knew he'd be able to get the bed back another time.

…

"Rise and shine Danny!" Jack shook Daniel awake.

Daniel groaned but crawled out of bed. "You didn't use all the hot water did you?" Daniel asked as he placed his glasses on his face.

Jack handed him a Styrofoam cup. "Its coffee."

"Thanks." Daniel said, taking a sip and sighing. He looked at Jack. "Did you take all the hot water?"

"You need to get moving. Teal'c and Carter are ready to go." Jack left the room without answering Daniel's question.

Daniel, fully expecting a freezing cold shower, was surprised to find the water was actually quite warm. He smiled. Jack was trying to make up for annoying him last night.

When he emerged from the hotel room he told Sam and Teal'c good morning. "Should we check out?" Sam asked.

"Actually, we'll be staying here again." Daniel answered, grabbing his helmet.

"Again?" Jack whined. "Daniel, you do know that we wanted to get _out_ of Colorado right?"

Daniel grinned. "Keep whining Jack and I'll make sure we do the really boring things."

Jack grimaced, but when he remember about winning the bet he smiled up at Sam. "Carter, you owe me dinner."

"Daniel, you didn't cave did you?"

Daniel gave her a sheepish smile. "Have you ever heard him sing Christmas Carols in the middle of May, _while_ you're trying to sleep?"

Sam shook her head. "I thought you were tougher then that Daniel."

"Yeah, well, tonight you get to sleep in the same room as him." Daniel shoved his helmet on and climbed into his seat behind Teal'c, who was already seated and ready to go. "And we're leading." Daniel said.

Sam pouted but climbed on her bike behind Jack. They'd decided to change drivers each day. "Let's hit the road then." Jack said, starting his Harley.

Teal'c exited the parking lot and Jack followed. Daniel told Teal'c which way to go, not revealing their destination until he had to.


	6. Jack losses the bed

Jack losses the bed

…

As they pulled closer to their destination Daniel had Teal'c pull over. There were numerous attractions nearby, so Daniel was certain his teammates did not know where they were going. "Daniel, it really isn't safe to pull off the highway like this." Jack warned.

Daniel took off his helmet, gesturing for the others to do the same. "That's where we are going." He pointed to a large building.

"Daniel, that's the Air Force Academy Cadet Chapel." Sam said.

"Yes it is." Daniel grinned. He was very proud of himself. "Now for this day's events, we're going to split up."

"I thought we were sticking together. This is a _team_ vacation." Jack almost frowned. He enjoyed pestering his entire team.

Daniel nodded. "This is the only day we'll split up." He looked at Sam. "You and I are going to tour the entire campus. The chapel, library, grounds, and classrooms. I have arranged for a tour by Col. Wayne Kellenbence, the Director of Staff, for us." Sam looked impressed and excited.

"What will T and I be doing?" Jack asked impatiently. He was relieved that Daniel didn't expect him to walk about the campus.

Daniel grinned. "I have arranged Cadet Caddies to meet you at," he looked at his watch. "Well, as soon as we get there."

"Cadet _what_?" Jack asked.

"Cadet Caddies. You're going to be golfing on the Academy's Blue Course."

"Golfing? We're going golfing?" Jack gave Daniel an appreciative smile. "Thanks Daniel."

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded his head towards Daniel. He enjoyed golfing with Jack during their time loop.

"Well, we should go." Daniel said, putting his helmet back on.

…

Three hours later found Daniel feeling very uncomfortable. "They won't quit staring at me." Daniel whined in a whispered voice to Sam. He hated it when girls leered at him.

She shrugged. "You're cute Daniel."

"Uh…thanks?"

"Come on, maybe inside the Chapel they will have a bit more respect." They'd been lounging around the library for thirty minutes. Col. Kellenbence had given them a guided tour of the campus, and Daniel admitted to Sam that he'd had General Hammond set up the arrangement. Daniel had asked if they could tour the library and chapel on their own, and the colonel readily agreed. He had a busy schedule anyway and was just doing a favor for a friend of a friend. They had thanked him profusely for showing them the grounds, then headed straight to the library.

Now they stood outside in the courtyard. Sam was meandering around the statues and busts, reading each inscription with admiration. Daniel just enjoyed seeing her rapture at reading about the great people who had shaped the Academy and the Air Force. When they got to the B-52 bomber display Sam whispered that she'd flown those. Daniel, of course, knew this.

When they'd finally looked up and studied the chapel they both stared in amazement. Daniel informed Sam, his voice still holding reverence, that the chapel was shaped like a legion of fighter jets shooting up into the sky. "There are seventeen spires, but the number has no significance."

Sam soaked in all he was telling her. She'd always wanted to visit the Academy but had never had the chance. She gave him a quick hug before following him to the chapel entrance.

They first entered the Protestant Chapel and sat down in one of the pews. Daniel listed off some facts about the chapel, but when he noticed Sam was not paying attention he became quite. She was wrapped up in thoughts about the place. There was a warm, comfortable feeling and Daniel was amazed at the change he saw in people as they entered the room. Teenagers who were unruly on the stairs into the Chapel became quiet upon walking through the doorway. Some people had tears streaming down their cheeks as they sat in awe, looking up at the 46 feet, 2 inches high cross. The room gave off an air of dignity, and when Sam finally turned to him, her eyes watery, Daniel knew he'd made the right decision. Jack would have enjoyed this, but he knew Sam would be more comfortable expressing her feelings with just Daniel there.

"Would you like to see the other chapels?" Daniel asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the people praying behind him. Sam nodded and they left the chapel, both feeling more relaxed and calm. Daniel wondered how a building could hold such power over the emotions of people.

"I know it's just a building Daniel, but it sent goosebumps down my spine and arms. It just demanded respect."

Daniel nodded his agreement as they went to the Roman Catholic Chapel. They studied the smaller chapel for a while, looking at each stage of the cross with interest. After that came the Jewish Chapel. Sam was overcome with emotion at seeing the "Holocaust Torah". "It was saved from the Nazis during WW II and found in Poland in 1989. It was donated to the Jewish Chapel in 1991 and dedicated to the memory of those who fought against the Nazis." Daniel quietly told Sam.

When they emerged from the chapel, both quiet and contemplating, they met up with Jack and Teal'c. "You ok Carter?" Jack asked, immediately concerned about Sam's red, puffy eyes.

"I'm fine Sir, thank you." She waved off his concern.

Jack looked at Daniel for confirmation. "It was, er, emotional in there." He pointed to the chapel building. Jack nodded understanding, but that didn't stop him from stealing glances at Sam to make sure she was ok.

Sam, finally back to her old self inside the gift shop, asked Jack, "Who won the game?"

Jack shook his head. "Teal'c. Now _he_ gets the bed." He sounded trully ashamed of himself. Sam found it hard to suppress a giggle.

After they had each bought something from the gift shop, it was time to head back to the hotel. It had been an exhausting day for everyone.

"Oh no you don't." Daniel said when Jack started to take his shoes off in the room he had shared with Daniel the night before. "You're in Sam's room tonight."

"Daniel." Jack practically begged.

Just then Teal'c walked into the room carrying his bag. "I was informed that we were switching rooms O'Neill."

Jack swore but grabbed his bag and knocked on Sam's door. "Carter, its O'Neill."

She bit her bottom lip. How badly had he annoyed Daniel to make him sleep in the room with her? Didn't he know what torture it was? "Come in." Sam called.

Jack walked in and gave her a bright smile. "It's just you and me Carter."

"Yes Sir."

"I'm ready to go to bed, you?" He wanted the lights off as soon as possible. If he didn't have to look at her maybe the temptation to forget the regulations wouldn't be so high. He doubted it though.

"Yes Sir." They took turns changing in the bathroom, and when Jack entered the room after his turn, he found Sam already tucked in her bed. Good. He turned off the lights and crawled into his own bed. "Goodnight Colonel."

"Night Carter." Jack said, closing his eyes. But sleep was not to come easy for him.

A/N All my information came from the United States Air Force Academy homepage. Though the feelings were mine, as when I was there I was struck with how majestic the chapel really is.

I actually can't recall if Sam went to Academy or not, so I guess in my fic she didn't.

Thanks for the reviews and I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is why Jack found it hard to sleep.


	7. Jack's Hard Night

Jack's hard night

…

Sam moaned as Jack's hand roamed over her entire body. God! Who knew that he would know exactly where to touch her?

She pushed him to his back and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. She gave him a lust-filled grin, then attacked his mouth with hers. He deepened the kiss, his hands hugging her closely to him. "I've got to have you Sam." He breathed.

Oh, she agreed one hundred percent! She quickly pulled off her T-shirt and pajama bottoms, revealing sexy black panties and no bra. Jack grinned before rolling her to her back again so he could get a better look. Her hands reached out and tugged at his boxers.

He was quickly shed of them and it was Sam's turn to give him an appreciative look over. Oh yeah, tonight she was going to be one lucky woman! When Jack's hands trailed over her body again, this time more gently, Sam felt shivers throughout her entire frame. He crushed her in a kiss, their tongues meeting with electricity. To hell with the regs! Sam pulled off her panties, practically ripping them in her excitement. She pulled him closer to her but he rolled her over so his back was down.

**THUD**

Jack sat straight up in bed. He blinked a few times and looked around. Something had woken him up. He looked over at Carter's bed and found the bed empty, sheets and blankets everywhere. "Carter?" He asked, alarmed.

She tried pulled herself up off the floor. "I'm fine Sir." She whispered.

Jack left the solitude of his bed and went to help Sam up. "Bad dream?" He asked as he reached a hand out to her.

She stared at him for a long moment. He raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to accept his help. She gave him her hand and the moment their skin touched she could feel the bolts of lust go straight through her. "You could say that." She said as she sat down on the bed.

Jack, fully prepared to comfort Sam if needed, sat next to her. She looked over at his T-shirt and boxers. She'd seen him in shorts before, but boxers were something else entirely. Most men wore nothing under their boxers. "Do you need to talk about it?" Jack asked. "I'm told it helps to talk them."

"No." She said quickly. Too quickly. His eyebrows rose, causing her to blush a deep crimson. Behind them the sun was beginning to rise, its beams peeking through the curtains. "I mean, I'm fine Sir. Thank you."

He reached a hand out and patted her back, making her shiver at the contact. "Are you ok?"

Carter resisted the urge to either remove his hand from her shoulder or to throw him down on the bed. "I'm just cold." She lied. Maybe he'd get off her bed and let her crawl back under the covers.

Jack saw how uncomfortable she had become and decided that maybe sitting next to his 2IC in his nightclothes was not the best idea. He stood off the bed and watched Sam crawl back into the warmth of her covers. He looked at his watch. "What do you say to sleeping a bit longer?"

"I think that's a good idea." Sam agreed.

Jack walked over to his bed and climbed back into his own covers. He closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to come. He knew he'd only gotten a few hours as Sam had been talking in her sleep. That was odd in the first place, because Sam never talked in her sleep.

But when he heard her practically moan out his name around one in the morning Jack was wide awake after that. Apparently her dream was more on the naughty side than the bad side.

Jack smiled at the thought of Sam dreaming _those_ dreams about him. Hell, he'd plenty of those dreams about her.

In fact, when sleep had finally overcome him, despite his desire to listen to Sam call out his name -- apparently, he was pretty good – Jack's own mind had formed one of _those_ dreams for him. He was in the middle of when Sam fell off the bed.

Jack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from him. "Sir?" Carter asked from her bed. She could certainty use a joke right about now.

Jack burst into full-fledged laughter, causing Sam to sit up and look at him incredulously. Between breaths he tried to tell her that he was fine, but it took a good three minutes for him to calm down enough to look at her. "I was just thinking about something Daniel said earlier."

Sam didn't believe him. Daniel was not _that_ funny. "We should get some sleep Sir." Sam said.

"Yeah, go ahead Carter. I think I'm up for the day." He said, throwing the covers off. He grabbed one of the provided robes and a room key. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee and sit on one of the picnic tables." He told her, pulling the robe's belt tight.

Alone in the room Sam sighed. She'd completely embarrassed herself in front of her CO. Sleep was not going to come to her either.

She stood up and grabbed the other robe, deciding to meet Jack outside. She was going to have to see him in daylight sometime. And more then likely she'd be alone with him again. Better to face the embarrassment now then later, she reasoned.

As she walked to the tables to the right of their rooms she saw Jack sit down with two cups of coffee. When he saw her walk up he handed her one. "Thought I might be seeing you."

"Thank you Sir." She said, taking the cup gratefully. They sat next to each other and watched the sun finish its rising.

"That must have been some dream Carter." Jack said quietly.

Sam knew he was goading her, wanting more information on her "bad" dream. "It was awful Sir."

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to hide his disbelief. "What happened?"

She bit her lip. She'd have to tell him something. With a shrug, praying she'd be able to pull it off, she answered, "Something came over me and I just attacked you." There was true, kinda. _Something_ – lust – had come over her, and she _did_ attack him.

Jack had to look the other way to hide his smile. "I had a dream similar to that tonight too." He said. He looked at her wondering if his face held any of the amusement he felt at the moment.

Sam blushed and turned from him. She didn't get a chance to ask what his dream was about as Daniel and Teal'c had joined them. They were showered and looked ready to go. Daniel took one glance at Jack and Sam and gave the colonel a questioning look. "Mornin' Daniel." Jack beamed at his friend.

"I get the bed Teal'c." Daniel told the Jaffa, who bowed in agreement.

"Why don't you get washed up first Carter." Jack suggested. Sam readily agreed and headed back to their room, taking Jack's key. When she was out of earshot Jack turned back to Daniel. "Sleep well?"

"I kept hearing things. I swear it sounded like you two were…" He paused trying to find the right words. "Going against the regulations." He flashed Jack his own smile.

Jack shook his head and asked for their room key. "I'm going to use your shower so we can get going." He explained. As he walked into the room held his hand on the door and turned back at his teammates. "Only in our dreams Daniel, only in our dreams."

He grinned as he turned back around to head inside. He laughed when he heard Teal'c say, "I believe the bed is still mine."

A/N Y'all wanted S/J, there you have it! LOL Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for the reviews.

Probably it for tonight, as I have a storm coming my way. We'll see what happens with it passes.


	8. Team Shirts

Team Shirts

…

They'd been driving for three hours before Jack finally shut up. He'd been telling them stupid jokes, which Sam laughed at, only encouraging the Colonel to go on. He'd been trying to get Teal'c to bet on the bed, but the Jaffa did not find any bets worth the risk of losing the bed. So Jack had pouted and decided to regale them with a synopsis of his favorite Simpson's episodes.

So when they finally received a break after three hours, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, the only reason they got the break was because Jack had been successful in getting the team to wear the shirts he had bought for them at the last rest stop. They only agreed to wear the shirts if he promised to give them peace for a while. He grinned happily, nodding.

They hadn't looked at the shirts before they agreed to the terms, and once they saw what were on the back of the shirts they immediately regretted their hasty decision. Was it worth getting him to shut up, only to have them look stupid in the ridiculous shirts?

Jack beamed as he handed each shirt to his team members one by one. Sam shook her head as she looked at what hers said. "Genius' come in all shapes and colors, even BLOND." She quickly took her T-shirt off, glad she'd decided to wear a tank under it. As she pulled the new T-shirt on she regretted that it was black. She was going to suffocate in it. At least she wouldn't be the only one suffering, as all of them were black.

Teal'c looked at his shirt, not sure what it really meant. "Pull me over, I DARE you!" was written on the back of the shirt. He raised an eyebrow as he slipped the shirt on. When Daniel read it he had to hide a smirk. Yeah, that'd go over well if Teal'c did get pulled over by a cop.

Then it was Daniel's turn. He was slightly worried about his shirt as he took it from Jack. Daniel grinned as he read his shirt. It was bordering on being nice. "Don't underestimate GEEKS." He even thanked Jack as he took off his shirt to put it on.

"What does yours say Sir?" Sam asked.

Jack turned around so his friends could read the back of his shirt. "Leave me alone or I'll get my alien friends to kick your ASS." He grinned as he turned back around. "Hey, Thor would be here in a minute."

"Yeah, but he'd be appalled to see that he is represented as a little green guy." Daniel said, amused.

"Hey, they might have been gray once." Jack shrugged. Years of cloning themselves could have changed their color.

"Probably not." Daniel said as they climbed back on the bikes to continue their travels.

That was thirty minutes ago and Daniel knew Jack was going to bust soon. "Hey T?"

Daniel groaned. _Here we go again_.

"Yes O'Neill?" Teal'c asked patiently. Either he wasn't aware of what was about to happen, or he didn't know how to avoid it.

"Why don't we bet on how long it takes us to get to the hotel?"

"I do not see the point in that O'Neill."

"Oh come on! You bet Daniel that Carter and I weren't having sex!" Sam gasped and the bike swerved, causing Jack to swear. "Carter!"

"Sorry Sir." He couldn't see her, but he knew she was blushing. So was he. He hadn't meant to blurt that out. "Why...why were you betting _that_?"

Daniel coughed, looking over at Jack. He was just lucky he couldn't really give him death glares with the helmet on. "I, uh…" He trailed off.

"It doesn't matter _why_, it just matters that they _did_." Jack was practically whining.

"If you will be quiet the rest of the day's travels O'Neill, I will give you the bed."

Jack grinned. "Agreed." He sat back in his chair and studied Sam's back. He looked over at Teal'c and Daniel and realized Daniel was having to hug Teal'c in order to stay on. The bike he and Sam were riding had armrests for the passenger. "Carter?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Sir, I think when Teal'c said you had to be quiet, that meant not talking."

"Yeah, I know. But I was wondering something."

She sighed but Jack ignored it. "Yes Sir?"

"Why do we have armrests but Teal'c and Daniel do not?"

"This model comes with armrests. Theirs does not."

Jack frowned. "What else is different about the models?"

Sam, proud to display her knowledge of the Harley Davidson bikes, answered, "The Ultra Classic Electra Glide, which is what we are on, offers more electronic features." She went on to explain about the stereo, CB, and cruise control. "The Springer Softail is more sleek, but not as equipped as the Ultra Classic."

She lost him when she started to ramble about the "electronic features." All Jack noticed was different was the closeness of Teal'c and Daniel's bodies. And though he knew Daniel wasn't enjoying the close proximity as much as he would if Sam were driving him, Jack couldn't help but be jealous. "I want to drive that bike." Jack complained.

"This one is nicer Sir." Sam stated.

It was then that Jack knew Sam had chosen this bike for the fact that they didn't have to hug each other. "I think we should give Daniel's arms a rest." Jack said, trying to sound concerned.

"That would be nice." Daniel agreed.

"At the next rest stop we'll change bikes." Sam said, swallowing a sigh. She was _not_ going to be the passenger when they switched.

"And I want to drive."

Sam closed her eyes briefly. This was going to be a long trip.

A/N: Thanks for the info on Sam having attended the Academy. And thanks to anzibanonzi for telling me Sam drives an Indian. shrugs Oh well. Hope this works anyway!

BTW, all my Harley Davidson knowledge comes from their webpage. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Torture on a Hog

Torture on a Hog

…

After filling up the tanks, Daniel and Teal'c climbed onto the more comfortable hog. Daniel stretched his arms out and grinned.

Jack waited for Sam to come out of the bathroom before putting his helmet on. It was hot and the helmet definitely didn't make it any cooler. When she started to walk their way he saw her try to hide a grimace. Yeah, he knew it was going to be torture for her, having to cling tightly to him. But hey, he was torturing himself too. He looked down at the Harley. She would so be worth it.

Sam swung her leg over the hog and slid down to her seat. She was looking to the right as she put her helmet on and didn't know Jack had climbed on in front of her until the bike dipped with his weight. "You ready?" He asked, starting the bike.

"Yes Sir." She said bravely, sliding her hands around his waist. Was she actually shaking?

Jack let Teal'c take the lead and watched as Daniel relaxed behind him. He waved as Teal'c took off a little faster then Jack did. Sure he wanted to see how fast the bike could go, but he was having a hard time concentrating on the bike and the road. Sam's hands were entwined together and resting on his chest. He could feel where her arms touched his sides and with every breath she took he found it difficult not to close his eyes and take in the moment.

Sam was having a hard way of it too. Her skin came alive as soon as she touched his sides. She had goosebumps all over her skin. Her emotions wanted to take control and kept telling her to move her hands over his chest, to feel each ripple of his muscles. Thankfully, Sam kept her mind in control.

Until Teal'c and Daniel told them they were picking up a lot of static and turned off their helmets. They were already pretty far ahead of them. Teal'c had asked Jack if he wished for them to stick close, but Jack told Teal'c to stretch his legs.

That was half an hour ago, and though they could still talk to each other, neither Jack nor Sam had spoken a word. Sam watched his back, relaxing against her chest. She let her eyes wander over his arm muscles and couldn't help but wish she were driving the bike so she could feel the arms around her.

Lost in her thoughts, Sam's hands took their chance and unhooked themselves. Her left hand stayed on his stomach, though the fingers splayed out. That would have been safe. They would have been fine. Except that her right hand started to trail up Jack's chest.

"Sam!" Jack gasped when he felt her hand land on his pectorals.

She jerked it away, her cheeks flushing. "Sorry Sir."

He swallowed hard as Sam placed her hand back with the other. "It's ok, I just wasn't prepared."

A smile spread across her face. If he could knowingly torture her, couldn't she do the same? She slowly slid her hand up and down his chest, marveling at the muscles. What she wouldn't give to feel the flesh on those muscles. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Yes Sir." She said, stifling a giggle.

She continued her examination of his chest, allowing each hand to do the its own discoveries, for the next ten miles. She became alert and sat straight up when she realized they had just pulled into a rest stop. "Jack?" She asked when he got off the bike.

He took his helmet off and she followed suit. She gave him a bewildered look, concern rushing through her.

"I…I'll be right back." And he practically ran into the building.

Sam, not knowing what else to do, sat on the hog and waited for his return. He emerged from the building, his T-shirt soaked. "What happened?"

He gave her a smoldering look. Without replying he reached into the side bag. "Dammit!" He shouted when he realized his bag was on the other bike. There went getting a dry shirt. He looked back at Sam and grinned. "Your turn."

"Wh…what?"

"You heard me. You're driving." He watched as she slowly scooted to the front of the bike and pulled her helmet back on. He put his on before climbing behind her. His arms circled around her and Jack realized his mistake when she leaned into his embrace. He couldn't very well let his hands roam all over her chest.

"You ready Sir?" She asked.

"Let's go." He scooted closer to her. "Teal'c and Daniel are probably already there."

"We have another two hours Sir." She said as they merged with traffic on the interstate.

"You're killin' me Carter." Jack said a few moments later.

"You're the one who got your T-shirt wet, Sir." She emphasized the last word.

"_You're_ the one who made me do it."

"Sorry."

"No you aren't."

She smiled. "You're right." She admitted.

Jack hugged her even closer and she sighed when she felt his chest completely covering her back. "This is torture."

Sam laughed as she pushed the bike to go faster.


	10. Danny Learns to Drive

Danny learns to drive

…

A/N SORRY I haven't written in so long! Vacation came, and then I was having MAJOR writer's block! Let's hope it's all gone!

They arrived at the hotel forty minutes after Daniel and Teal'c. "Where have you been? We were starting to get worried." Daniel asked as Jack stepped off the bike and took his helmet off.

"I was enjoying the ride." Jack answered.

Daniel shot Teal'c an unbelieving look and the Jaffa raised his eyebrows. "We've already checked in." Daniel told them as the walked up to the hotel.

"And I get the bed right?" Jack asked, forgetting if he lost it again or not.

"You do not O'Neill." Teal'c answered.

"Crap." Jack said as they entered the room. "At least there's a couch." He threw his stuff on the couch, claiming it.

"This bed is big enough for two." Sam commented.

"Yeah, you and Teal'c." Jack said.

She gave him an incredulous look. "No one has bet me for the bed."

Daniel and Jack exchanged looks. "It was…uh…understood that you automatically got the other side of the bed."

She crossed her arms. "Why? Because I'm a woman?"

"Well…yeah."

Sam glared at Jack. "What happened to fair treatment?"

"We're on vacation Carter, we don't have to be fair."

"If you want the floor, you can have it." Daniel offered.

Sam huffed, sitting on the bed. "We did not mean any disrespect Major Carter."

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll bet you that I'm a better driver's ed teacher than you." Jack suggested. She looked up at him confused. "We're going to teach Danny to drive a hog." He explained.

"No you aren't."

"Oh yes, we are." Jack gave him one of those "dare-to-defy-me" looks.

Sam thought for a moment. No way was he better than her, and then she'd get the bed fair and square. "You're on."

Jack nodded and handed Daniel the keys to the smaller bike. "Come on, you can learn how to drive before we get something to eat."

Daniel frowned, but followed Jack out to the bikes anyway.

…

Jack grinned with satisfaction. He'd won the other side of the bed, as it was clear after a few short moments that Sam was not a good driver's ed teacher. At least for Harley's. She did teach Cassie to drive a car, but a bike was a completely different machine. "You're doing great Danny! I might even let you drive Carter to the restaurant!" Jack said, genuinely impressed.

Daniel gave him a huge smile, pleased with himself. He should have learned how to drive one of these things years ago! The power it gave him was incredible!

Sam slid on behind Daniel, albeit reluctantly. "No offense, but new drivers make me nervous."

"Its ok. We're only a few miles from Joe's anyway." Daniel said.

"Some hole in the wall joint huh?" Jack asked, having heard the conversation through the helmets. He let Teal'c drive as he was quite worn out. It had been a long day.

"It came highly recommended by the desk clerk." Teal'c answered for Daniel.

They drove the bikes a few miles and all four of them arrived safely to Joe's parking lot. As they walked into the tiny place Jack asked Daniel if he happened to hear what kind of convention was in town.

"A Simpson's convention." The hostess announced, her smile wide. "They come every year."

Jack's smile was huge. "Did you say Simpson's?" She nodded enthusiastically. "As in the cartoon Simpson's? The one created by Matt Groening?"

"The same one." She said, guiding them to a booth and handing them menus. "Are you a fan?"

Jack didn't have to say anything because his teammates answered in the affirmative. "Huge fan." Jack added when the others were done groaning.

"Then you'll be happy to know that Dan Castellaneta is sitting right in that booth." She pointed to a booth across the room.

"Oh God." Daniel muttered.


	11. Jack Meets His Idol

Jack Meets His Idol

…

Daniel groaned even louder when he saw Jack start to get out of the booth. "Jack, where are you going?"

"To meet Dan Castellaneta." Jack answered.

"Don't you think he might want to be alone?" Daniel asked, his voice pleading for Jack to sit back down and not embarrass them.

"Is that Hank Azaria?" Sam asked, suddenly wanting to join Jack in meeting the occupants of the only other occupied table.

"Sam! You watch The Simpson's?" Daniel asked, shocked.

She shook her head. "No, but he was David in Friends!" Daniel moaned as he watched Jack and Sam walk over to the booth across the room.

"Hi, I'm Jack, this is Sam." Jack said a bit too enthusiastically.

"I can't watch this." Daniel mumbled, turning his back from his friends. Teal'c raised his eyebrow in interest.

The two men in the booth looked up at people who had just introduced themselves. "I'm Dan, this is Hank." Dan introduced himself and his friend, giving Hank a shrug. Hank waved hello.

"Look, we know you probably get hassled all the time." Sam had begun.

"Actually, not so much with me." Dan commented.

"A little bit more with me. But I'm in front of the camera more. Dan's more of just a voice." Hank added.

"Can you do Homer for me?" Jack asked.

"He didn't just ask him to do his Homer did he?" Daniel asked, burying his head in his arms.

"Indeed he did."

"I take it you're huge fans." Dan said, ignoring Jack's request for the Homer voice.

"Well, I am. Carter is more of a fan of Friends."

"Yeah?" Hank asked, adjusting his position to get a better look at Sam. "I liked being on the show."

"You were great as David!" Sam gushed.

"You guys seem semi-normal." Dan started to comment. "So what is a normal couple doing here for a Simpson's convention?"

"Oh, we're not-" Jack and Sam said at the same time.

The waitress came up to the booth with a tray full of food and Jack and Sam stepped out of her way. After she had gone Jack said, "Well, we'll let you eat, we just wanted to say hi."

"It was nice meeting you. See you at the convention tomorrow." Hank said as they started to walk back to their own booths.

"Oh, well we're not actually going to the convention." Jack said, disappointment clear in his voice.

"No?" Dan asked, salting his fries.

"We didn't know there was a convention until we got here. We're just traveling through."

"Well, if you get a few spare moments, stop by the front desk of the hotel and they'll give you some tickets, compliments of us." Dan said.

"Thanks!"

"Well, there's actually four of us…" Sam said, gesturing with her arm towards their booth, where an embarrassed Daniel had his head leaning on his arms as he leaned his arms on the table, and a big black guy watched them intently.

"We'll leave…uh…leave four tickets." Hank said, cautiously smiling at Teal'c.

"Great. Just put it under Jack O'Neill." Jack said, then he put an arm on Sam's shoulder and led her back to their booth. "Great news!"

"We've got tickets to the convention tomorrow!" Sam exclaimed. Though not a fan of the show, she was excited about getting to meet the voices behind the characters.

Daniel groaned his response and Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "What is a 'convention'?"

…

Settling down on the bed next to Teal'c, Jack decided it would have been better to sleep on the couch. He just couldn't get comfortable in the queen sized bed next to Teal'c. With a deep sigh he sat up in the bed and looked around the room. Daniel was already asleep on the floor, with three blankets under him and one over him. Jack was the one who insisted that he get more blankets from the front desk, as he snored when he was sleeping on the ground.

Jack looked over at Sam. She looked comfy lying on the couch. Jack envied her. He stood up and the motion made his knees pop. Freezing so he wouldn't make any more noise, Jack watched the other occupants of the room to make sure they were still sleeping. When no one stirred, Jack carefully maneuvered his way over Daniel and past Sam. After he quickly and quietly rummaged through his bag for his swimming trunks, Jack shoved his legs into the jeans he'd been wearing earlier. He figured the pool would have a changing room, and hopefully towels as it would be impossible to get to the bathroom with the way Daniel was lying.

He grabbed a room card. _What ever happened to room **keys**_? He briefly thought about writing a note, then decided against it, and opened the door. "Sir?" Sam asked when light from the hallway flooded the room.

"Sorry Carter. I'm going swimming." He looked at her, feeling guilty that he'd woken her up. "Go back to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping." She protested.

"It looked like you were to me."

"Let me find my suit, I want to go with you." She stood up and went to her bag, finding her suit in an instant. Jack envied her packing skills.

Jack let her leave through the door first, then lead the way to the pool. "Do you think they'll have a changing room and towels?"

"Probably."

Jack nodded. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't Sir." Sam reassured him.

They entered the pool area and found a sign leading them to the changing rooms and the towel compartment. Jack swiped the room key on the door, unlocking it, and Sam reached in and grabbed them each a towel. "See you in a minute." Jack said, taking his towel from Sam and entering into the men's changing room.

He was the first out of the changing rooms and into the pool. He'd already done two laps when Sam emerged from the ladies changing room. All Jack could think when he saw her in the dark blue swimsuit was something about thanking The Powers That Be for all night pools.

A/N: No infringement is intended with this story. I LOVE the Simpson's, and Dan Castellenta. I LOVE Friends and Hank Azaria. Please don't sue, as I'm just paying homage to two of TV's greatest. (Disclaimer at end of chapter due to not wanting to give away the surprise of Hank Azaria.)


	12. The Convention

The Convention

…

Jack, proudly sporting a shirt of Homer Simpson drinking a beer that he always wanted to wear but never had the opportunity, walked through the lobby of the hotel with a grin plastered on his face. Daniel was beside him, looking completely bored already. "Hey, you booked the hotel Danny." Jack reminded him.

"Don't remind me." Daniel looked at his shirt and frowned. "Did you buy that this morning or something?"

"Nope."

"Last night?"

"Nope."

"You _packed_ it?"

"Yep."

Daniel rubbed his temples. "Why did you bring a Simpson's shirt when you had no idea about the convention?"

"I always pack this shirt." Jack answered him. He headed off towards the tables of venders that were set up.

"Why do you always pack the shirt?"

"Preparation Danny."

"Preparation?" Daniel was completely confused. Where was Sam? She could decipher Jackanese better than anyone. Actually she could decipher Danielese and Teal'cese better than anyone. And Janetese. Daniel started to ponder how many languages Sam knew, if you could count understanding what everyone was saying as a language. Did she know more than Daniel himself?

"Daniel?" Jack asked, noticing that Daniel hadn't heard a word he said.

"Sorry Jack." Daniel looked at the Homer figurine Jack was holding. "Where're Sam and Teal'c?"

Jack waved in the general direction of where they were. Daniel sighed. Sam was talking with Hank Azaria, and Teal'c was conversing with a clown. The sign above his head read "Krusty's Playhouse." Wasn't there something in the Simpson's realm that would interest him?

"Daniel, if you bored, why don't you go check out the Comic Book Guy's stand." Jack suggested.

"I'm not into comic books Jack."

Jack fixed him with a stern look. "Then go bother Carter. I can't shop with you constantly sighing."

Daniel frowned. "I think I'll go for a swim."

"You do that. We'll meet you in two hours at the room for lunch." Jack checked his watch. "No, make that 2 and a half hours. I want to see the sketch of the 'Itchy and Scratchy' show."

Daniel nodded, then headed back to the room to change. As he entered the pool he found it completely empty, but that didn't surprise him any. At least he'd get some time to himself.

Back at the convention Sam was still talking with Hank. "I always thought Phoebe should have picked David."

"Thanks." Hank smiled at her, while signing an autograph. He looked up and asked, "Would you have chosen David over Mike?"

"Are you kidding? The scientist over the normal guy?" Sam laughed. When Hank went back to signing autographs she looked around the room, deciding that she should see what the rest of her team was up to. She spotted Teal'c first and smiled when she saw him talking to a clown. Her eyes wandered further through the crowd and she barely contained a laugh when she saw Jack in front of a TV playing a game. "Excuse me Hank."

He watched her leave and smiled. Not a couple. HA!

"Having fun Sir?"

"Carter, I am kicking this guy's ass!" He didn't even look up at her as he guided his character, Bart, through what looked like a warehouse. "It's Krusty's Super Funhouse. He's letting me try it out before I buy it." He told her, apparently talking about the booth owner.

"Ok." She watched him for a while before getting bored. "Where's Daniel?"

"Swimming. I think." Jack paused the game and looked at his watch. "Crap! The show is about to start!" He quickly pulled out a twenty and handed it to the guy, then took the game and stuffed it in his pocket. Cargo pants rocked! "Where's Teal'c?"

"Talking to Krusty."

Jack led her to the Jaffa and clown. "Come on T, uh, Murray. We have a show to watch." Teal'c told the clown good-bye, then followed Jack to a small stage set-up in a far corner.

"Should we not get Daniel Jackson?"

"Nah. He wouldn't enjoy this." Jack sighed as he realized they'd have to have back row seats. It wouldn't be fair to the kids to have to a huge Jaffa blocking their view. They settled down just in time for the show to start.

"What is this Sir?" Sam whispered.

"The 'Itchy and Scratchy Show'." Jack beamed.

Sam looked at the cat and mouse that walked on stage and raised her eyebrows. The cat was carrying a bomb, though it appeared to be fake, and the mouse had huge plastic scissors in his hand. What were they teaching these kids?

A/N: Yeah, its short, sorry. Hopefully I'll have more time this week for this one. And my others. Thanks for the reviews and sticky with me here!


	13. White Castle's From Hell

White Castle's From Hell

…

Jack sent Sam and Teal'c back to the room while he took one of the bikes to get some food. Deciding that White Castle's sounded pretty good; Jack stopped off there and ordered fifty of their burgers. There were four of them, that was ten each, plus some extra for anyone who wanted them.

"Can I get you anything else Sir?" The teenaged boy squeaked at him.

"Uh, four large fries." Jack shrugged. They'd have food for later.

"That'll be $60.76. Please pull forward."

Jack did as ordered, carefully pulling his wallet out of the side of his cargo pants. His new-to-him game fell out and before he react the back tire rolled over it. "Shit!" He looked at the pavement, a frown forming. The casing was completely shattered.

"Sir?" The teenage asked from behind the window.

"Broke my game." Jack mumbled, handing the kid his money. He was handed three large sacks and Jack frowned again. Well, at least the bike had side bags. He pulled off into a parking space and hopped off the Harley. After carefully placing the sacks in the bags, Jack headed back towards the hotel, his good mood fading. He _really_ wanted to play that game.

Daniel was the first to notice Jack's mood as he walked in. "Did something happen?" He asked, taking a sack.

"I just ran over my new game." He plopped down on the couch.

"Aw, sorry Sir." Sam gave him a sad smile.

They passed the food around and everyone started to eat, but the silence that permeated the room was starting to bother Daniel. They were all happy and talking before, but because Jack busted his game everyone had to be quite?

Daniel cleared his throat as he thought of something to lift everyone's mood. "Want to have an eating contest?" Normally he wouldn't suggest it, but it was the first thing he thought of.

"Daniel." Sam groaned, exaggerating the last syllable of his name.

"Sounds like fun." Jack said, perking up.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"Person who eats the most burgers in a minute gets the bed?" Daniel suggested.

"Deal." Jack smiled, looking to Teal'c. He bowed his acceptance. "Carter, you playing?"

"I don't think so Sir." She shook her head.

"Good, then you can be the timer." Jack passed out ten burgers to each man, figuring they couldn't eat more than ten in a minute. After the guys were situated and ready, Jack told Sam to say when.

She sighed, knowing that was a very bad idea. She watched the second hand on her watch and when it hit the 12 she shouted, "GO!"

They tore into the burgers like there was no tomorrow. Sam watched as Jack stuffed two whole ones in his mouth before he even started to chew. Daniel got mustard all over his chin and Teal'c seemed to swallow them whole.

When she called time she surveyed the damage. Jack looked ill, Daniel was a mess, and Teal'c looked pleased. She counted the cardboard boxes in front of each guy and determined that Teal'c won, with Daniel second.

But before Teal'c could even claim his victory, Jack rushed to the bathroom. Sam winced when she heard the telltale signs of Jack getting sick. Daniel wiped his mouth quickly and looked ashamed. Teal'c raised his eyebrow in concern.

A/N: White Castle's, in case y'all don't know, are little burgers, covered in grease. They are, in my opinion, nasty. I have a friend who calls them "Sliders", and my friend's dad says he eats them once a year when his system needs a good cleaning. Gross…yeah, I know. But you needed the background info on them. If you have a Crystal's in your area, White Castle's are like that. And no, I don't think there are any in Arizona, but oh well. Thanks for reading!


	14. Sick In Bed

Sick In Bed

…

Jack moaned as he walked out of the restroom. He was holding his stomach with one hand while the other ran through his hair. He didn't even feel like giving Daniel and Teal'c an evil look as he walked past them. "Are you ok Sir?" Sam asked as he gingerly laid down on the bed.

"That was _not_ a good idea." He mumbled, adjusting a pillow behind him as he leaned against the headboard. He was pissed off because he wanted to go back to the convention and try a Krusty Burger later. Jack closed his eyes as the thought of a burger almost made him sick again.

"What can we do?" Daniel asked, still perched on the edge of the bed.

"Get me so Pepto-Bismol?" Jack asked, his eyes still closed.

"I'll go Sir." Sam volunteered. She grabbed the keys to the room and left, heading towards the front desk, where she hoped to find some little pink pills for her CO.

"I'm sorry Jack." Daniel said, looking chagrined.

Jack opened his eyes and stared at him. "Not your fault Daniel."

"Indeed." Teal'c added. When Daniel looked at him he continued, "We had no way of knowing O'Neill would react to the meal so poorly."

There was silence for a few moments until Sam entered the room, carrying a glass of water and some individually wrapped pills. "Sir." She said gently. When Jack opened his eyes he saw her holding the glass and the two pills, unwrapped. "I opened them for you."

"Thank you." He said, swallowing the pills and taking a gulp of the water. He laid back against the headboard and studied Daniel.

"Uh, Jack?" Daniel asked. He was starting to squirm under the scrutiny.

"Why aren't you sick? T I get, having Junior and all, but you?"

Daniel shrugged, feeling horrible again. "I don't know."

"It's probably because he's younger Sir." Sam blurted before she thought.

Jack glared at her. He was about to say something smart-ass but instead he jumped off the bed and headed back into the restroom.

There was silence in the bedroom part of the hotel until Teal'c spoke up, "Perhaps only one of us should stay with O'Neill."

"Good idea. I don't think he wants all us here while he's sick."

"I'll stay. You two go to the convention for a while." Sam volunteered. She was the best equipped to dealing with a sick man anyway. It wouldn't be long before Jack started to whine, and she knew the other guys would hold no sympathy for him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Buy him something to replace his game." She suggested as they stood to leave. They agreed and left the room quietly.

Three and half minutes later Jack emerged from the bathroom. "Where'd they go?"

"We didn't think you'd want everyone here Sir."

Jack nodded. He crawled back on the bed, this time lying down completely, his arm circling under the pillow. "You can go too, if you want."

Sam shook her head. "I'd rather stay. I don't like The Simpson's much and Hank wasn't going to be there this afternoon. If that's ok."

"Sure." Jack said quietly. His eyes were closed and he was soon asleep.

Sam shook her head, wondering what she was going to do while he slept and the others were gone. She found the TV remote and turned it on, quickly turning the volume way down.

A/N: Yes, they are short, but at least there's two of them tonight! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	15. Compromising Positions

Compromising Positions

…

It was three hours later when Daniel and Teal'c entered the room again. They were engrossed on their conversation about the law enforment in Springfield, so they didn't notice Sam and Jack cuddling on the bed for a few seconds. Daniel was the first to look at the bed, and he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Teal'c to crash into him. Daniel waved his arms about and tried to control his legs before he fell onto the bed. Teal'c caught him by his shirt collar just in time. Daniel straightened himself and thanksed Teal'c for his assitance.

"We should wake them."

Daniel nodded, still transfixed upon the sight before him. He grinned evilly. "Not before I get a picture." He took out his camera, now filled with pictures of the Simpon's character's for Jack, and snapped a picture. The flash went off, causing Sam and Jack both to groan their protests.

When Jack pulled Sam closer to him, and Sam wiggled to get closer still, Daniel almost lost it. "If only Cassie were here!"

"Indeed. She will enjoy that picture." Teal'c said.

"I don't think Jack will let me show it to her, once he figures out that I've got."

"You are most likely correct Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked at Teal'c. "Want to wake them, or leave them?"

"Leave them be. I am hungry and I do not think O'Neill will want any food."

Daniel snorted. "Looks like he's feeling better to me. But yeah, let's go eat." They left the room quietly, leaving the military part of the team to continue their snuggling.

…

Thirty minutes later Jack opened his eyes and stared at a mound of blond hair. He groaned, not sure of his surroundings yet. The noise woke Sam, who opened her eyes. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she was comfortable. There was a warmth behind her and she snuggled closer to it.

"Carter." Jack said in a warning tone. "Stop moving."

Sam froze, suddenly alarmed. She had been spooning with her CO! "Sir." She went to slid out from under his arm but he stopper her.

"I said quit moving."

She froze again. "Sir, I don't know-"

"Its ok Carter. Just…let me wake up." He was stalling. Once he'd realized that it was Sam he was holding, he didn't want to let her go.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, wanting to break the silence.

"Better, thanks." He groaned, knowing he should do the right thing. He moved to sit up, but his stomach started to feel quesy so he laid back down. "Flat is good." He mumbled into her hair.

Sam knew she should get up then. She sighed inwardly and started to slid out form under his arm again. Jack refused to let her go. "Sir." She said, trying to make him understand that she _had_ to get up.

"I feel better with you next to me." He said, pulling her against him.

"Colonel, I don't think-"

"It's ok Carter." He assured her. His eyes were closed, but he knew her eyes were wide. "Just a little longer."

Sam sighed, but got herself comfortable again. If anyone were to walk in on them, they'd be courtmartialed for sure.

"Just tell them I ordered you." Jack said as if he could hear her thoughts.

"I plan to." She grinned, closing her eyes.

…

Forty-five minutes later Teal'c and Daniel returned again. "All right, I think we should wake them." Daniel said as he surveyed the military half of his team on the bed. "It's on thing when you can say they must have innocently fallen asleep on the bed and in their sleep got confused, but this?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "Indeed."

Daniel shook his head, but smiled slightly. He almost didn't want to wake them. He knew it would be a long time before the two were able to, er, be this close, again. He went to Sam, who had her head on Jack's shoulder and her right arm drapped across his chest. Jack had one arm around her waist, and his other hand was gently resting atop the arm she had over his chest. Daniel flashed a quick picture, and ignored Teal'c's eyebrow. He wasn't going to keep them! Well, maybe not.

When they didn't stir from the flash Daniel gently shook Sam's shoulder. "Uh?" She asked, squinting her eyes and lifting up off of Jack's shoulder slightly.

Jack shifted when he felt the weight disappear and opened his eyes.

"Daniel?" Sam asked, turning around to look at him.

Daniel smiled. She was cute when she was disoriented. "Good evening Sam." He looked at Jack, who was rubbing his eyes with the hand not still on Sam's waist. "Feeling better?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"What time is it?" Jack asked, searching for a clock.

"It is six in the evening O'Neill."

"Hey T." Jack said, squinting at Teal'c.

Daniel mentally counted down to the moment they realized they had just been caught snuggling. _Three, two…one!_

"Shit!" Jack shouted, looking at Sam.

"Oh God!" Sam said at the same time, connecting eyes with Jack.

A/N: I know, I know. It's been a LONG time. But I update more than some author's, and less than others, so it's a nice balance.

A/N2: My spellchecker is acting crazy, I've no idea what is going with it, so if I have misspelled words or grammar problems, I'm trully sorry.


	16. Blackmail

Blackmail

…

Daniel grinned as he got comfortable on the bed. Sam and Jack had offered him and Teal'c the bed in exchange for their silence. They quickly agreed, because in all honesty, neither of them would have told anyone about finding them snuggling. They happened to like the team the way it was, and the SGC just wouldn't be the same without the Colonel or Major.

"I hope Teal'c doesn't hog too much of the bed Daniel." Jack bellowed from the floor. He was feeling much better, or so he claimed. When Sam offered him the couch, he quickly turned her down, telling her it was his fault they were forced to give up the bed.

"I do not 'hog the bed' O'Neill." Teal'c claimed.

Jack coughed before saying, "Of course you don't T."

"Can we just get some sleep?" Sam asked from the couch.

"I second that." Daniel said, pulling the covers over his stomach.

Jack sighed an hour later when he grew bored. One could only look at the ceiling for so long before you started to go crazy. Jack sat up and looked around the room. Sam was asleep on the couch, Teal'c was stretched out on the bed, and Daniel was…missing.

Jack mumbled to himself while he looked for a room key. When he left the room he was certain the other two were still sleeping, as they would have followed him out had they been awake. Searching the most obvious places, the pool, the bar, and the benches outside, Jack sighed deeply. He was not in the mood to go traipsing around the entire hotel looking for their lost archaeologist. Besides, Jack reasoned, Daniel was an adult. And just because Jack couldn't find him didn't mean he was lost.

As Jack headed back to the room he spotted someone in the lobby, leaning on the front desk, talking to the receptionist. Upon closer examination however, Jack discovered that it was not someone but in fact, it was Daniel, and he was not talking so much as he was flirting.

"What time do you get off?" Daniel asked.

The receptionist, a pretty brunette of about twenty-five, smiled demurely. "In about an hour."

"Yeah?" Daniel dug into his pockets. He grabbed a set of keys and showed them to her. "These are keys to my Hog."

Jack almost choked, but luckily was able to control himself before Daniel spotted him. Carter is going to kill him!

The brunette gave him a confused look. "You're 'Hog'?"

Daniel straightened just a little. "You know, a Harley Davidson?"

"Oh." She started to gather some papers. "I don't like motorcycles much."

"This isn't just a motorcycle Janna."

She shook her head politely. "Thank you, but I have to get home to my boyfriend." The phone rang and she gave him an apologetic smile while answering it. Jack thought the look was filled with relief.

Daniel, defeated, waved bye and started to head back to the room. Jack intercepted him with a wide grin. "_Your_ Harley huh?"

"Jack!" Daniel looked around, obviously seeing if Sam was with him. "When did you get here?"

"Right about the time you tried to get her to ride your 'Hog'."

Daniel sulked and crossed his arms. "Who doesn't know what a Hog is anyway?"

Jack patted him on the back. He'd been there. "What are we doing tomorrow Danny-boy?"

Daniel shook his head. "I'm not telling you."

"I bet Carter will be wondering where her keys are…" Jack said, as they headed back to their room.

Daniel sighed. "I thought we could relax in the morning, maybe swim in the pool or something."

Jack looked over at the younger man. "All day?" That didn't sound like much fun. As great as it was to see Sam in her bathing suit, Jack knew she'd be in the water more of the time, and the distortion of her body through the water was not as pleasant of a sight.

"There's a concert tomorrow night we're going to. I was able to get us front row seats."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "What concert?"

"It's more for Sam than anyone else." Daniel stated.

"What concert Daniel?" Jack asked again, alarmed.

Daniel unlocked the door and put a hand to his lips in the "shhh" gesture. Jack frowned, but lay back down on his blankets while Daniel lay back on the bed. If the concert turned out to be something less interesting than seeing Carter's distorted form in a swimming pool, Jack would make sure she knew about Daniel trying to pass the bike off as his. Actually, Jack would make sure Daniel knew he had a bargaining chip for the rest of the trip. And Jack wouldn't try to win the bed back with it either. This was much more valuable.


	17. Relaxing by the pool

Relaxing at the pool

…

The team woke up later than usual, but Daniel was quick to assure them that they were not late for any activities. "We're just going to relax this morning and afternoon."

"And apparently, we're going to a special concert for Carter this evening." Jack said, not bothering to pretend to sound enthusiastic about it.

"Really?" She grinned.

Jack looked at her and smiled. She looked cute with her hair sticking up at odd angles and pillow lines on her cheek. "Really."

"It's a surprise Sam." Daniel said gently. He didn't want to be hassled about it all day. It was hard enough to keep the secret about the AFA from them.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be great." Sam said, standing up and stretching.

Jack wondered if anyone else was staring at the bit of stomach that was currently showing as Carter had her arms high in the air. He shook his head and grabbed his bag, standing up and stretching himself. "He got us front row seats." Jack said, walking into the bathroom.

…

They had breakfast and then headed down to the pool. Teal'c wore a black shirt and bright orange swimming trunks with red flames on them that Jack started to make fun of the moment he saw them. "Look out T, your shorts are on fire." He'd said when Teal'c came out of the bathroom.

The trio found the pool empty again, which was no surprise since the convention was still going on. Daniel had asked Jack if he wanted to return, but Jack said Dan Castellaneta would not be there, and he'd already looked at all the vendors.

"I bet I can do a better cannonball than Teal'c." Jack said, eyeing the water. It was still and there were no ripples in it. Yet.

"My splash will be greater than yours O'Neill."

"Liar, liar, swimming trunks on fire." Jack grinned. "Carter, you judge our cannonballs. Daniel, you're first."

"What?" Daniel looked up from the book he had just opened. "I'm not in this contest Jack."

"And I want to be in it." Sam said, slipping out of her swimsuit cover up.

It took a full 27 seconds before Jack could tear his eyes off Carter and register that he was in front of his entire team, in public. He turned back to Daniel reluctantly. "You judge us then."

Daniel sighed, knowing that if he didn't agree he would get picked up and thrown into the pool. He really wanted to read a while and get good and hot before getting in. "Fine. On the count of three."

The three backed up a foot and spread out. Jack had a silly grin on his face, Teal'c was as stoic as ever, and Sam was determined. She knew her splash would not come close to Teal'c's, but she had a slight chance at beating Jack.

"One."

They got into stance.

"Two."

Jack thought the anticipation was going to kill him.

"Three!" Daniel shouted.

They took off and jumped in the air as they got to the edge of the pool. Daniel closed his eyes and hid his book behind him as the water splashed up to him and soaked him. He realized he hadn't seen any splashes and quickly opened his eyes before anyone surfaced.

"Who won Daniel?"

"Teal'c of course." He didn't feel bad about saying that. It was a gimme anyway.

"Who got second?" Sam asked.

Daniel frowned. "Jack." He said quickly. It was probably true.

Jack splashed Teal'c and started the splashing war. When he got bored of the war, he threatened Daniel with soaking his precious book in the water if he didn't drop it and jump in. Daniel groaned. He wasn't even remotely warm.

"Get in Daniel." Jack practically begged.

"You can't make me Jack." Daniel said, still reading his book.

"So Carter, how much do you love your bikes?"

Daniel jumped up and threw his book behind a lounge chair, hoping it would stay dry. He placed his glasses gently on a towel before doing a graceful dive into the deep end.

When he emerged he heard clapping. "8.5!" Jack declared.

"9.0." Sam added.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "9.5." He said, not sure what they were judging.

"I can do better." Sam stated, climbing out of the pool. Jack's gaze followed her as she stepped up on the ladder and pulled herself out of the pool.

"OUCH!" He shouted when Daniel hit his head. Jack easily dunked Daniel, but before Daniel could react Sam dived into the pool.

She emerged to clapping too and smiled at her team. "How'd I do?"

"An easy 10.0." Jack said. Daniel shot him a questioning look but Jack ignored him.

"9.7." Teal'c said, realizing they were judging the dives and using a scale of 1 to 10.

"9.632." Daniel grinned. He evaded Jack easily when he tried to dunk him again.

"Your turn T."

Teal'c nodded and practically jumped out of the pool, hardly using any strength at all. Jack envied him sometimes.

Teal'c not only dove into the pool, but he did a perfect back flip. "9.9." Jack said. "I took points off for being a show off."

Daniel risked trying to dunk Jack, but Jack turned the tables and dunked Daniel. When he popped back up he told Teal'c he got a 10.2. Sam agreed, then turned to Jack told him it was his turn.

Jack gave them a lazy smile. Being a man who loves to fish, Jack knew how to dive. After all, hadn't he avoided the loss of many sunglasses due to his perfect diving skills? So sure that he was going to impress them all, Jack forgot to actually turn his head and arms inward. Resulting in the most perfect bellyflop any of them had witnessed.

He rolled over to his back so he could catch his breath and wait for the pain to subside. "That was perfect Jack! 11.0!" Daniel laughed.

Sam snorted very loudly as she was trying to hold back her laughter. Her eyes began to sting from the tears that were welled up. "That was great Sir!" She said before another bout of laughter struck her.

"Are you injured O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Jack didn't expect the Jaffa to laugh like the other two, but couldn't he keep the amusement out of his voice? "I'm fine Teal'c." He said. He straightened himself vertically and began to tread water. "You two done yet?"

"I wish I had that on tape!" Daniel laughed. He had swum to the shallow end so he wouldn't drown while laughing.

"Maybe they have security camera's in here?" Sam asked, looking around at the ceiling.

"They don't, and if they did, I don't think Danny here would want us to get them, would you?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

Daniel coughed. "Uh, no." He said, calming down rather quickly.

Sam wondered what Jack had on Daniel, but she didn't push it. Eventually Daniel would screw up and she'd learn about the little secret.

"Hey, I see a ball. Let's play basketball." Sam suggested, already pulling herself out of the water.

"Oh, I didn't even see that net before." Jack commented as he tried to decide whose team he wanted to be on.

"I've got Teal'c." Sam said as she tossed Teal'c the ball.

Oh, this was not going to be fair. Neither Jack nor Daniel could block the alien. But on the other hand, Jack would get to see Carter jumping up a lot. "Sounds fair!" He said, giving her a pleasant smile.

Daniel groaned. He hated water sports.

A/N: Two chapters! TWO chapters! What is wrong with me? Someone come and check my forehead please. Am I getting sick?


	18. Elvis had left the building

Elvis has left the building

…

"You're not serious?" Jack asked, walking into the Arizona Convention Center.

Daniel nodded, ignoring Jack's annoyance. "It's the last thing we're doing here, tomorrow morning we're leaving."

"Daniel, I can't believe you got us front row tickets to an Elvis impersonation concert!" Sam said, hugging him. She'd been a fan of Elvis since her younger days, and twice she and Janet had gone to see an Elvis impersonator in Colorado.

"Who is Elvis?" Teal'c asked, looking around at the crowd around them.

"Who is Elvis?" A guy behind them asked.

"He's from another country." Jack said, trying to soothe the rumpled feathers of the people behind them.

"Elvis was a popular singer in the 1950's through to the 1970's Murray." Daniel tried to explain. "He died tragically from a drug overdose."

"And now people pretend to be him?

"Kinda, but not really. They dress up like him, and sing his songs the way he used to sing them, but they don't, act, like him all the time."

"They need to get a life." Jack added, quietly. Last thing he wanted was to beaten for his blasphemous comments.

Sam gave him an admonishing look, but before anyone could say anything else, the emcee for the night popped on stage and the crowd began to cheer. Daniel clapped, Teal'c sat quietly, and Sam almost screamed her head off. Much to Jack's dismay. He was sitting next to her, and he could only imagine how loud she'd get when the Elvis guy came on stage.

After a few corny jokes, the emcee left the stage and the lights went dark, causing the crowd to almost immediately quiet down. But when the music started to play and the spotlight centered on a tall man in a white jumpsuit, the crowd burst into shouts and clapping again. Jack elbowed Daniel, hard, in an effort to tell him how much he hated him at that moment. Daniel ignored Jack and clapped harder when the man broke out into a rendition Blue Suede Shoes.

Jack groaned when Kyle McVey, the Elvis impersonator, started to sing a slow song. The women of the crowd roared, and Jack sunk lower into his seat. Why was Daniel punishing him? He glanced at Sam, whose eyes were closed and who was gently swaying to the music. As Kyle sang _Are You Lonesome Tonight_ Jack couldn't help but get lost in the moment. Sam was completely wrapped up in the song. She looked at Jack, as if sensing that he was watching her. Jack gave her a brief smile before wrapping his arm gently around her waist.

She leaned into his embrace, both of them forgetting that Teal'c and Daniel were present, and both forgetting about the regs. Jack silently thanked Kyle McVey, the Elvis impersonator, for his dead on version of the song. After that moment, Jack began to really enjoy the evening.

The concert was over after two hours of watching Kyle shake his pelvis the way Elvis had shaken his. The emcee announced that they were selling Kyle's CD's in the back of the room. "And in a few moments, Kyle will be back there to sign your copy."

Daniel stood and stretched. "Was it a horrible evening Jack?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Jack smiled and looked over at Sam, who was still snuggled close to his side. "Not too bad." Jack admitted. Sam blushed.

"We should go if we want to beat the crowd." Daniel advised.

Teal'c stood, ready to go, but Jack shook his head. "I'd kinda like to stay for a minute and chat with Kyle, if that's ok with everyone?"

Shocked expressions all around, everyone just nodded. "I want to get a CD anyway." Sam said. She'd been very impressed with his performance. She'd seen a few impersonators who were just horrible. Kyle was practically dead on, and besides, he was awfully cute.

So they stood at the back of the line and waited for their turn to get CD's and autographs. When they got near him, Kyle smiled up at the group. "Glad to see you started to enjoy the concert Sir."

Jack looked at Kyle and smiled back. "Yeah." He simply said.

"Jack's not much for crowd's." Daniel said.

"I enjoyed your show Kyle. You're very good." Sam said, handing money to the lady who was sitting next to Kyle. She was handed a CD, which she then handed to Kyle. "Name's Sam."

Kyle sighed it with a smile, then took Jack's CD to be signed. "What's your name?"

"It's not for me." Jack said. "It's for Janet. Her souvenir." He explained to his friends. Kyle signed the CD, _To Janet, missed you tonight, Love Kyle_ and handed it back to Jack. "Thanks. It was a great show." Jack admitted, before rushing the group along. Neither Daniel nor Teal'c wanted to buy anything, so they were ready to head back to the hotel.

Jack drove him and Sam, while Daniel drove him and Teal'c. When Daniel started to sing Elvis songs into the microphone, Jack flipped his and Sam's helmets to a private line, so they didn't have to hear Daniel.

"Thanks." Sam said. She loved Daniel, but he couldn't sing to save his life.

"Sure." Jack said. When Sam's hands started to roam over his chest he smiled slightly. "Carter." He said in a warning tone.

Sam giggled behind him. "Yes Sir?" She asked, hands still roaming his chest. Hey, at least her hands weren't under his shirt. Yet.

When he felt her hands lift his shirt a little he had to take his own hand and cover hers with it, to stop her from roaming. "You probably shouldn't do that. We are, after all, sharing a room tonight with an alien and an archeologist."

_Not to mention the regs_. Sam thought. "Sorry Sir." She tried to pull her hands away but Jack stopped her. "Sir?"

"Maybe the hotel has another room available since the convention ended this evening?" Jack said hopefully.

Sam grinned. "We can check when we get in." Sam said, knowing she was walking on dangerous ground. Half of her wanted there to be an open room, the other half wanted the hotel to be booked solid.


	19. Daniel's Idea

Daniel's Idea

…

Jack had turned their mics back on when he saw Daniel trying to wave at them, and drive at the same time. "What?" He asked.

"Teal'c and I are hungry, what about you?"

"I could eat." Sam answered. Jack's stomach choose that moment to growl, causing Sam to smile.

"Me too." Jack said. He followed Daniel into the diner they'd eaten at before and parked his Harley next to Daniel's.

They walked into the deserted restaurant and were lead to the same booth they'd sat at before. A waitress came over, handed them menus, then left to get their drink order.

"I never pegged you for a fanatic Carter." Jack said casually after laying his menu down.

"Sir?" Sam asked, completely confused. Daniel and Teal'c looked at him, confused as well.

Jack smiled, "You know, with Elvis. You screamed louder than anyone else."

Sam blushed and was about to defend herself when Daniel said, "I think the girl behind me was louder than Sam."

"She was rather vocal." Teal'c agreed.

"Still, I didn't expect you to go wild like you did."

Sam blushed as an evil thought crept into her mind. Jack raised his eyebrows, silently daring her to voice the thought. She was about to take him up on that dare when the waitress came back. Teal'c ordered some pancakes, Jack got a triple-decker burger, Daniel decided on a roast beef sandwich, and Sam ordered some french toast. Jack nodded appreciably at his team, because that meant he could try a bite of everyone's meal.

While they waited for their meal to arrive, Jack was able to convince Teal'c, who was sitting across from him, to play "finger football" with him. It wasn't long before the scientists were involved in the game. They ripped their napkins into little pieces and flicked them at the opposing team across from the table. Jack was pretty sure having Sam sitting next to him was a good idea, but after her horrible game, he wasn't so sure. Daniel was better then her!

"Ohforcryingoutloud!" Jack exclaimed, when one of Sam's stray balls hit him in the eye.

"Sorry Sir." Sam said, immediately reaching over to look at his eye. "I don't think it did any damage."

"Except make us lose." Jack mumbled. He hated losing to Daniel in any kind of sport.

"Loser pays?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Ha, I don't think so Danny. You have to make those kind of bets _before_ the game."

Sam looked at the table behind her and shook her head. "We've made a mess." She stood up to clean the booth behind her, and Daniel went to gather the little napkin balls behind him. The waitress walked out with their food while Daniel was leaning over the seat, his ass sticking straight up.

"Oh my." She smiled, obviously admiring the view.

Daniel straightened himself, reddening when he realized everyone was looking at him. "Sorry." He said, sliding back into his seat.

"That's quite all right." She smiled. She placed their plates down, asked if they needed anything else, and with one long look at Daniel, turned to go back to the kitchen.

"I bet you wouldn't even have to impress her with your Hog." Jack commented idly, just before stuffing his face with a big bite of his burger.

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed, avoiding looking at Sam.

Jack, realizing he'd just made a mistake, shrugged. What was done, was done.

Sam turned to Daniel, "You don't own a Harley."

Daniel hung his head. With a great sigh he explained, "I was bored the other night and told some girl I owned one of the Harley's."

"Don't worry Carter, she wasn't impressed."

Sam frowned, not expecting that from Daniel, but decided not to say anything else. Daniel had, after all, been very decent about her and Jack's less than regulatory behavior.

Daniel watched Jack take a fork full of his roast beef sandwich before saying, "I thought we'd check at the front desk and see if they have a room open, since the convention is over."

Jack looked at Sam, who connected eyes with him. At least now it wouldn't be _their_ idea. "I think is a good idea Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, we're a bit crowded." Jack agreed. Sam just nodded her head, not believing her luck. Now if only they could work it out to her and Jack sharing a room, without it being so obvious that they want to share one. She spent the remainder of the meal planning the conversation.


	20. As Luck Would Have It

As Luck Would Have It

…

WARNING: R rated material _may_ or _may not_ follow!

"We have one room available Sir." The receptionist at the front desk told Daniel forty minutes later.

"We'll take it." Daniel said, thankful she wasn't Janna, the one he'd hit on before.

"Great." She smiled. "It's got a Jacuzzi tub, a king sized bed, and a towel warming rack." She beamed.

"Sounds great." Daniel said, taking the keys from her. He turned to his friends and grinned. "Well, its an upgrade from the room we've got now, so how do we want to decide who gets it?"

"Rock, paper, scissors." Jack suggested. Everyone nodded and he held his hand out. "Daniel?" He asked the archeologist. Daniel stuck his hand out and on the count of three they showed their decision. Jack beat Daniel's rock with his paper. "Teal'c and Carter now."

Sam cut through Teal'c's paper, unable to hide the smile that crept to her lips. Daniel mumbled under his breath, something about Jack figuring out a way to cheat at the game, but handed the keys over to Jack anyway.

"We will help you move your things O'Neill." Teal'c volunteered, earning him a look from Daniel.

"That's nice of you T." Jack said, patting him on the back as they headed to the elevators. He hadn't looked at Sam yet, knowing that if he did, he may not make it to the room.

Fifteen minutes later, the door closed behind Daniel and Teal'c as they left to their own room, two floors down and across the hotel. Jack looked at Sam for the first time and saw her blushing. The anticipation that filled the room caused Jack to feel uncomfortable. What if he let her down? What if something went wrong? Or worse, what if everything was perfect? Would they be able to go back to their lives pretending it hadn't happened?

Sam must have seen the apprehension in his face, because she said, in a small voice, "We don't have to do anything Sir."

Jack studied her for a moment, realizing that this might be his only chance to show her that he loved her. Throwing her a wry smile, Jack said, "Like hell we don't."

She smiled and her body relaxed a little. "I didn't think we'd get so lucky."

Jack walked closer to her, she was standing by the bathroom and he was by the door, and the distance just would not do. "Oh, we were gonna end up in this room together if I had to pay Daniel and Teal'c off."

Sam laughed, stepping closer to him. "I had plans myself."

"Yeah?" He cocked his eyebrow, taking another step towards her. He could smell her perfume now.

She nodded, but didn't elaborate, or rather, didn't get the chance to elaborate, because her CO's lips were suddenly covering her own. Apparently, he had grown tired of their stepping game. She wanted to call him a cheater, but when she opened her mouth he just deepened the kiss, causing her to forget everything. She slid her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her, and bringing her even closer to him.

This wouldn't do. They were far too clothed for this. Jack broke the kiss suddenly and they both breathed heavily. He took his shirt off and watched as Sam's eyes darted to his chest. She'd seen his chest before, sure, but not under these circumstances. When she connected eyes with him she blushed, embarrassed that she'd been ogling him.

"Your turn Carter."

"Is that an order?" She teased.

He raised his eyebrow, smiling. "Does it need to be?"

She shook her head before taking off her own shirt. Now it was his turn to ogle, and when he connected eyes with her, there was no embarrassment in his eyes, only appreciation. And hunger. It was the hunger that made Sam slide out of her jeans.

"Hot damn." Jack smiled, following her example. Had he known he was going to get naked with Carter, he might have worn different boxer shorts.

"Homer Simpson?" Sam asked, trying not to laugh.

"I can put my pants back on if you want…" He leaned down slightly.

Sam pushed him onto the bed, straddling him as she did so. "I'll take that as a no." Jack said before Sam leaned over and kissed him. He ran his fingers along her back, sending small shivers down her spine.

Still too much clothing, Jack decided when his hand brushed her bra strap. He unfastened it with ease, sliding it down her arms, forcing her to sit up allow him to take it completely off. He tossed it idly about having no clue, nor care, where it landed. Who cared about a bra when Major Samantha Carter's breasts were exposed for all their glory? He grinned, looking up at her. In one swift movement, he rolled them over, Sam's back now being on the bed.

Looking deep into her blue eyes, Jack told her he loved her. "I don't know what's going to happen after tonight, and I don't really care."

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Her fingers played with his hair and when his hands started to explore her breasts, she let out a soft moan. Sam realized they were still wearing too much clothing, and ran her hands along his waistband. She took the boxers off and allowed him to finish undressing her.

"This is your last chance Carter." Jack warned. If she wanted to back down, she had better do it _now_.

She shook her head and brought him in for another kiss. No way was she backing out of this now.

A/N: I accidentally copied a bit from my next chapter, so for those of you who got to read it before I caught it, consider it a preview, for those who didn't, sorry!


	21. Hot Bath and An Hour and A Half

Hot Bath and An Hour and a Half

…

_Raise your hands if you thought it'd be another month or so before I updated this story again. LOL_

After an hour and thirty-three minutes, the regulation-breaking couple was finally spent. They broke apart, catching their breath and their thoughts. It was three full minutes of silence mixed with catching-your-breath pants before Sam finally said, "And I love you too Sir."

Jack brought her to rest on his chest, loving the way her breasts felt against his skin. "Let's cut the 'Sir', ok?"

Sam smiled, and though Jack couldn't_ see_ it, he could _feel_ it. Jack began to gently run his fingers along her back, completely relaxing her. And it had obviously relaxed him, because a few moments later his hands stopped and she could feel him breathing a little lighter.

She would normally have gone to sleep too, but her mind brought up an image of the tub, and Sam just couldn't pas up the chance to soak in a Jacuzzi tub. She wriggled out of his arms very slowly and gently, grinning as he rolled over into a more comfortable position.

She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and set it on the towel warming rack, hoping it'd be nice and warm by the time she got out of the tub. The she went to the tub and turned the water on so it was very hot, but not so hot that I scalded it. As the tub filled with water she searched through her bathroom stuff, getting her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and setting it on the side of the tub. She found the hotel provided bubble bath and dropped in two capfuls. She always liked extra bubbles. By the time that was done, it was time to get into the tub, but not before she turned on the jets. Since she didn't have to undress, thank you Colonel, she put one foot into the water, then sank into the tub completely. It was warm, soothing, and so relaxing Sam thought she might actually fall asleep in it.

She got a whole minute of peaceful soaking in the bubble filled tub before Jack opened the door, giving her a smirk. "Is there room for two in that thing?" He asked.

Sam laughed at her CO. He was stark naked standing in the doorway. She was tempted to tell him the tub was too small, but he'd just want to find out for himself. "We'll make room." She said instead, smiling at the smirk he gave her.

…

_The next morning…_

"I have called their room twice already." Daniel groaned. It was eight in the morning, and he'd wanted to get off to an early start. "I knew it was a bad idea to let them share a room."

"I will go wake them up." Teal'c offered. He was already dressed and ready to go after all, where as his roommate still needed to shower and get dressed. For a man who wanted an early start, Daniel surely wasn't acting like it.

When Teal'c arrived at the room shared by O'Neill and Major Carter, he knocked politely on their door. When there was no answer for several moments, he knocked a bit harder.

"What?" Jack shouted, sounding annoyed. "We don't need maid service."

"I have no come to offer you 'maid service' O'Neill." Teal'c said through the door.

Sam laughed quietly next to Jack. "I guess they're anxious to get going."

"We're on vacation! We should be able to sleep in!" Jack hollered, even though he was standing up and reaching for a pair of jeans. He slid them on and went to the door, opening it just enough for his face to show. "We're up T, thanks."

The Jaffa nodded and bowed. "I believe Daniel Jackson is ready to go."

"Yeah, tell him to give us an hour." Jack looked back at Sam, who was still lying on the bed, her naked form covered by the sheets, but outlined so divinely that Jack shook his head. "We need an hour and a half. Go get some breakfast or something."

"Bring us back some coffee!" Sam shouted from the bed.

"Yeah, coffee and donuts." Jack held up his finger for Teal'c to wait a moment and closed the door, returning only moments later with the keys to the Harley's. "Carter says if you harm the bikes, don't worry about coffee and donuts, instead bring a gun." He handed the keys to Teal'c.

"We will bring what you requested and be back in an hour and a half." Teal'c bowed again and Jack watched him walk away for a moment before closing the door again.

"We have exactly and hour and a half from this moment." He grinned. The Jaffa would make sure he was on time, even if that meant leaving Daniel somewhere on the road.

Sam cocked her eyebrow and grinned back at him. "We already had a bath last night…so what do you think is going to take an hour and a half to do?"

Jack gave her a devilish smile. "I thought you could show me that thing you did with your tongue again."

"I'd love to." She beamed, opening her arms for him as he crawled on the bed closer to her. They might need more than an hour and a half. Well, an hour and twenty-eight minutes now.


	22. On The Road, Again

On the road, again

…

Exactly an hour and half after Teal'c had left their doorway, he returned, carrying two Styrofoam cups of coffee and a half dozen chocolate glazed donuts. He knocked politely on the door and was pleased when Major Carter answered it. "I have brought your requested items."

"Thank you Teal'c." She took the coffee out of his hands, handed one cup to Jack, who had come to stand beside her, and began to drink from the other one.

"Are you two finally ready?" Daniel asked, walking up behind Teal'c.

"Yes Daniel, we're ready." Jack answered. He handed Daniel his suitcase and grabbed a donut from Teal'c. "I haven't eaten yet and you have." He said to Daniel when he was about to object to carrying Jack's things.

"I will take your belongings as well Major Carter." Teal'c offered. Sam didn't object and handed him her suitcase while taking the box of donuts from his arms.

They headed down the hall, down the stairs, and outside where the bikes were waiting for them. "Is that a scratch on the bumper?" Jack teased Sam.

She gave him a smile while throwing away her coffee cup in a nearby trashcan. Jack did the same, also throwing away the empty donut box. "Thanks for breakfast." He said to Teal'c and Daniel.

"You're welcome Jack." Daniel said. He handed Jack a helmet and put his own on. "Who's driving?"

"I would like to drive." Teal'c announced, followed by Daniel saying that he'd like to drive as well.

Sam and Jack looked at each other, both disappointed. "Then I'll ride with Teal'c." Sam said.

"Oh sure, give me the guy who doesn't even have a license to drive to a motorcycle." Jack groaned.

They climbed onto the hogs, Sam and Teal'c taking the Softail, thankfully, because that meant Daniel and Jack had the bigger Electra, and it also meant Jack wouldn't have to hold onto Daniel. Teal'c followed Daniel out, as Daniel was the only one who knew where they were going.

…

"Daniel, where the hell are you taking us?" Jack questioned an hour later. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jack-"

"'It's a surprise.' Yeah, I know, but don't you think at least one of us should know where we are going too? In case you get lost?"

"We're not lost."

"But how do _we_ know that? For all we know, you could have no clue where we are or how to get us back to civilization." Jack began to ramble. "You remember what civilization is, don't you Daniel? You know, it's where _people_ are-"

"We're here." Daniel interrupted him, taking an exit.

"Holbrook?" Jack questioned.

Daniel ignored him and it wasn't long until it became clear where they were.

"The Petrified Forest!" Sam smiled, turning her head to smile at Daniel, who had slowed down so they could enter the park together.

"We came all this way to visit a forest?"

"It's not just any forest Sir." Sam said.

"The park is 28 miles, with stops along the way to look at petrified wood, petroglyphs, archeological sites, and Painted Desert vistas." Daniel practically quoted.

"We're not camping here are we?" Sam asked, getting excited. It was a good idea to have Daniel plan their vacation, that's for sure.

"I thought we might."

"Now camping I could get in to." Jack said.

Teal'c, who had been quiet for most of the trip, said, "I would like to stop here and watch this deer."

Daniel pulled his bike over and Teal'c followed suit. "That's a Pronghorn Teal'c, it's actually not a deer but the only survivor of…" Daniel's voice trailed away as they all climbed off the bike's and watched the pronghorn as it watched them.

For five minutes SGC's flagship team was standing transfixed, their eyes never moving. The pronghorn seemed as interested in them as they were in it. Sam took a step towards it and it bolted out of view.

"We're not supposed to approach them Sam." Daniel admonished while they climbed back on the bikes.

_A/N OMG! Can it be? Have I broken through my months of writer's block/no desire to write? I hope I don't you guys down, yet again. Let's all hope I stay on track._

_And as a special bonus, two chapters!_


	23. Camping

Camping

…

"That's my sandwich Daniel." Jack said grumpily, taking the turkey and cheese sandwich from Daniel's hands.

"Here." Sam handed Daniel a sandwich. After getting their permit to camp on the grounds, the foursome had stopped at a local deli in a nearby town to stock up on food and water.

It was then that Teal'c had pointed out that they did not have sleeping gear. So they bought four rather thin sleeping bags from another local store, which sold mostly camping items.

"If we'd have brought my truck we could have bought better sleeping bags." Jack mumbled. He was too old to sleep on the ground. At least the Air Force's sleeping bags had nice padding.

"Jack will you quit complaining and just enjoy being here?" Daniel asked.

"My ass is already aching."

Daniel was about to say something in reply when they heard a howl from somewhere nearby. "I didn't know there were wolves here." Sam said, unconsciously scooting closer to Jack.

"That was a coyote." Daniel informed her.

A hush fell over the team as they listened to the coyote and his lonely cries. "There's something about listening to an animal from our own planet that still leaves me awed." Sam said, smiling. True, the thought of a coyote roaming around while she was sleeping unnerved her a bit, but she knew they weren't really in danger.

Half an hour later everyone was full and in better moods. The sun had gone down completely and Jack started a fire. Everyone watched the flames dance in the night and eventually Daniel fell asleep on top of his sleeping bag.

Teal'c was the next to drop, rolling his sleeping bag up and using it was a pillow. Jack thought that looked like a good idea. It felt as if you were sleeping on the ground anyway, so why not have a nice thick pillow to comfort your head?

As the flames died down he realized that Sam was practically sitting on his lap, she was that close. He smiled down at her, watching as she studied the dying embers of the fire. "You know, we could both fit in one of these bags if we slept really close."

Sam smiled up at him. "That's a bit obvious, don't you think?"

Jack shrugged. "I think it's obvious anyway."

…

The next morning when Jack opened his eyes he found that he was staring into a pile of blond hair. "Geez Carter, trying to suffocate me with your hair?" He asked, turning his head away from the hair.

"Sorry Sir." Sam yawned. She flipped over, a feat that proved very difficult in the tight sleeping bag, and smiled at him. "Good morning."

He smiled back and leaned in for a kiss.

"Give me a break." Daniel groaned from the other side of the ashes from their fire the night before.

"You are making it increasingly difficult for us to deny that your relationship is beyond regulatory decrees without lying." Teal'c stated.

Jack and Sam stared at him, unsure of what to say. Finally Jack cleared his throat and said, "Right. Well, let's hope nobody has to take a lie detector test on our 'beyond regulatory' relationship when we get back to base." He unzipped the bag and stood up, stretching.

"Or that we have another za'tarc incident." Sam commented as she started to pick up their sleeping bags.

"Come on, we have a lot of sightseeing to do today." Daniel said, cleaning up their campground as best as he could.

"We aren't going to sleep here again, are we?" Jack asked.

"No, I got us a hotel an hour out of here. I thought we could see some of the wildlife before checking in."

"I would like to see more Pronghorns." Teal'c commented as they started to follow Daniel.

Two hours later, Jack was full swing into his whining. "Daniel, we haven't seen anything but rabbits. And I can see them back in Colorado. Where it isn't hot."

"He's got a point Daniel." As cool as it was to be at the Painted Desert, Sam was finding it hard to find the flat terrain interesting.

"I would like to retire to the hotel as well." Teal'c added.

Daniel sighed. They were right. "Oh fine, its this way to the bike's then." He said.

After loading their sleeping bags onto the bikes, they decided Jack and Teal'c were going to drive. There was no question about who was riding with whom, or which bike they were driving. "Don't get any idea's Carter."

Sam smiled. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"We are making it 'hard for them to deny-'"

"They do have a point about that though." She frowned as she buckled her helmet on.

"Yeah, I know." Jack said regretfully. He started the bike and turned on the CB radio so he could hear Teal'c and Daniel. "Let's go Campers."


	24. Wipeout

Chapter 24: Wipeout

_A/N Ok, so I have decided to finish this fic. I realize that those who were interested in it years ago may not be now, and to them I apologize. I have completely slacked, and there is no excuse. To my new fans, rest assured that I am posting the rest of the fic in its entirety, and when you see it up, it is now complete._

_Also, I do not like the original chapters 24 or 25, so they have been completely wiped out. For those who remember this fic, nothing is wrong with Cassie. That whole part has been cut out._

_And I now present you with the rest of Harley Davidson Anyone. Enjoy!_

After a night of recouping at the hotel, each member of SG-1 in their own room, Daniel took them to the last thing he had planned before they had to head home.

When Jack saw where they were at his smile slowly spread across his face. "Danny, tell me you didn't sign us up for _Wipeout_!"

Daniel beamed, knowing he had pleased all of his friends. "I did."

"Daniel, I could kiss you." Jack clapped him on the back as he put the bike in park and kicked out the kick stand.

"This is really cool Daniel." Sam said, taking her helmet off and admiring the obstacle course in front of her.

"I knew we would all love it."

"The obstacles do take a certain amount of agility and strength." Teal'c stated.

"I bet I'll beat you." Jack said, elbowing the Jaffa.

Sam snorted. "I'll be happy just to finish the first course."

"Come on, we have to go sign in."

After signing in they discovered it was a duo episode. "Well, I guess Teal'c and I will go together, and Jack and Sam." Daniel said, without a hint of a question.

A little bit later it was Daniel and Teal'c's turn to go. They had their interview with Jill Wagner, the female host who was on the grounds, explaining that they met on an archeological dig; they didn't need to know the truth. Teal'c said one word during the interview, and that was his name.

When the whistle blew Teal'c started off, being the first one of the day to make it past the first obstacle without falling into the water. He showed grace and agility, and strength. He got to the waiting point and stood stoically while waiting for Daniel.

Daniel did not do as well as Teal'c, but he did better than even he expected, only falling into the water the one time when the banana boat fell out from under him. He joined Teal'c on the platform and cheered him on as he went past the sucker punch arms and held on without falling. Daniel, again, was not as lucky and fell into the mud when the first blast hit him square in the jaw.

At the big balls the Jaffa fell into the water on the second ball, while Daniel actually made it across without falling in. Jack, who was watching from the sidelines, made a mental note. The pole jump was the last obstacle, and Teal'c missed it as well. So did Daniel. Their team made it in a total of five minutes and forty-five seconds.

"You ready?" Jack asked Sam when they were on deck to go.

She smiled. "Yes Sir."

"Wow, what a cute couple." Jill said when they walked up to her.

"We're not-" Jack started, and at the same time Sam said, "He's my CO."

"CO?" Jill asked.

"Commanding Officer. We're in the Air Force." Sam explained.

"Oh, I see. You're not a couple because he's your boss." Jill winked at them. "Well, what makes him a good boss?" Jill asked.

Sam blushed. "He's funny."

"And kinda cute right?" Jill teased.

Sam blushed even deeper and Jack said, "Kinda?" He grinned at her.

"Well you know…" Jill trailed off.

"For an old guy, I know."

The interview over, Sam and Jack went to get into position. "She was flirting with you." Sam said as they waited for the whistle.

"You know I only have eyes for you." Jack said.

The whistle blew and Sam just stood there for a few seconds before it registered in her mind. She took off running, falling immediately into the water. Embarrassed at wasting so much time, Sam was determined to make it through the first obstacle without falling. She slid onto the first banana boat and the next landing, then stood up and did it again. She had succeeded in making it past the first obstacle dry. She waited for Jack.

Jack zoomed down the ramp on his way to the banana boats, determined to do better than Daniel. He did worse, falling into the water on the first one. He gave it his best shot on the second one, but slid right off it when he jumped on it. Cursing mentally, he joined Sam at the sucker punch.

She fell into the mud when the third arm hit her in the stomach. Jack was having a hard time watching her get hit, so he was thankful she fell in so quickly. He wasn't as lucky as her though. He made it halfway through, holding on with all he had, until one punch hit him in the groin. He fell into the mud with a groan.

At the big balls Sam made it past the first two, but landed wrong and toppled into the water, back first. Jack hesitated too long and the motivator arm came up and pushed him on the first ball, which he pounced off and landed face first into the water.

Sam was able to make the pole jump, but Jack, sore and tired, missed it. They ended with a total time of six minutes and three seconds. Jack cursed out loud when he was told the time, and it didn't matter that both teams made it to the next round.

…

"I still can't believe you guys won." Jack said, shaking his head. "$50,000 for you each."

Though both teams had made it to the second round, Jack and Sam did not make it to the final round. Jack was tired and his knee was bothering him. He hated to admit it, but at the end of the day, he felt old. And he felt like he let Sam down, even if she didn't admit it.

Daniel beamed. He already knew what he was going to do with the money. Give half of it to Cassie for her college, and put half of it away in case he actually had a kid himself someday. He didn't need anything immediately with it, after all, hazard pay from the military was great, and never being home so only having basic bills had helped him save a lot of money.

"I know Daniel is going to be practical with the money, but what about you Teal'c?" Sam asked. "What are you going to do with the money?"

Teal'c surprised them all with his answer. "Buy a Harley, and then fund a team trip each year." Teal'c had surprised everyone, except SG-1, when in the last round he showed great speed and agility at making it through the Wipeout. He wasn't perfect on the course, but with only one fall and one near fall, he had the best time of all the competitors. And Daniel had really pulled his weight, falling only twice. He was a fantastic swimmer, which helped him to feel like he actually helped Teal'c win, and that he wasn't dead weight like he felt sometimes.

"Enjoying the vacation huh big guy?" Jack smirked. He was too. Immensely. Not just because he was able to be with Sam in a relaxed setting, but also because he was enjoying being with his friends away from the pressures of work. He especially enjoyed being able to eat at places like this. Local dives that without Daniel, he never would have experienced. The Philly cheese steak he had ordered was out of this world!

"Yes." Teal'c answered.

"I am too." Sam said, looking over at Jack.

Daniel took his glasses off and began to clean them. "Yes, well, we should talk about that." He said, nodding his head towards Jack and Sam.


	25. The Talk

Chapter 25: The Talk

"Look Daniel, we are sorry to have put you two in a bad situation-" Jack began before being cut off from Daniel.

"Jack, that's not what I am saying." Daniel put his glasses back on. "I think you two should just be together. We only get one life you know. Why not be happy?"

"I concur." Teal'c said. "It appears that you cannot stay apart."

Jack gaped at his team mates. "It's not that easy." He said quietly.

"It really isn't that easy." Sam agreed. She began to pick at her cheeseburger, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Why not?" Daniel asked. "If you two want to be together, then why waste all this time _not _being together?"

"We have regulations, rules we have to follow. We can't just go against them." Jack said, for once grateful to not be sitting next to Sam.

"Screw the regs!" Daniel said. "Why worry about rules and regulations when it comes to your happiness, but not when it comes to going off world?"

Sam sighed. "We have built a whole career in the military Daniel. We can't just throw it all away for a-"

"A what? A fling?" Daniel asked. He was getting irritated. His friends were being stupid. Plain and simple. "Do you really think that it would be a fling?"

"No, of course not." Jack answered. He dropped his fork and stood up. "I don't have to answer to you Daniel." He said before walking outside to get some fresh air.

Daniel felt chagrined. "I'm sorry if I upset you, I just don't understand."

Sam looked away from him, blinking back hot tears. "Sometimes, I don't either." She whispered.

Completely uncomfortable now, Daniel looked at Teal'c. The Jaffa was finishing his salmon, seemingly unaware of the conversation that had just taken place.

Sam suddenly stood up and Daniel watched her walk into the ladies room. "I shouldn't have said anything." Daniel said to Teal'c.

"I think you have given them a lot to think about." Teal'c replied.

…

Around midnight, after an awkward and silent ride back to the hotel, where Teal'c drove Jack and Daniel drove Sam, a sleepy yet wide awake Jack heard a knock on his door. He opened the door and found Sam standing in front of him.

"We need to talk." She said quietly.

Jack opened the door more and gestured for her to enter. "Should I go get some beers?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam smiled slightly. She began to pace back and forth, ringing her hands. "Carter, if you are trying to hypnotize me, just look at me with those eyes of yours."

Sam stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to look at him. "Its comments like that that make me wish I had a different career."

Jack was flabbergasted for a moment. "Uh, didn't mean to make you wish you'd never joined the Air Force Carter. I won't say anything like that again." He sat down on the bed.

Sam sat next to him. "That's not what I meant. I meant that I wish I wasn't at the SGC so that we could be…together."

"Oh." Jack said. So she had been thinking about the conversation with Daniel as much as Jack had. He had been going over options all evening. Retiring again. Sam leaving to go work for NASA. Both quitting. Neither leaving, but rather keeping their relationship a secret forever. But that last one wasn't an option. Not only would it not work, but Sam deserved more than a secret love affair. "I'm willing to retire, again." He said softly.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You aren't. I'm offering."

Sam shook her head. "It wouldn't work. You would regret it, and then begin to hate me for it."

"I could never hate you."

"I have a better idea." Sam stated.

"Do tell." Hopefully it was better than what he'd come up with.

"You could train the new recruits. You'd still get to go off world, and you'd be telling people what to do, but you wouldn't be my CO any more."

"Hot damn Carter, I believe you may be on to something."

She smiled. "I remembered you saying something about them trying to get you to do it last month. You had blown them off." Jack nodded, he had. "But maybe if you asked, they may still want you."

"I'll talk to Hammond as soon as we get back." Jack said.

There was a pregnant silence that followed. Neither one knew exactly what to say. Did they discuss what would happen if Jack left the team and they could be a couple? Did they just let it all flow together? Should they form a back up plan?

Jack stood up and grabbed his coat. It had started to rain on their trip back from the restaurant and it hadn't stopped. "I'm going to the bar. Join me?"

Sam readily agreed. She could use some liquid courage at the moment.


	26. I'll Take That As A Yes

Chapter 26: I'll take that as a yes

Jack was surprised to see Daniel at the bar. He was drinking a beer and chatting it up with a young raven haired beauty. "Check out Danny boy." He said, nodding his head towards Daniel.

Sam followed his gaze. "She's pretty."

"I guess." Jack said, staring at Sam. She almost melted.

"Come on." She said, taking his hand and leading him to the bar. "Two Samuel Adams please." She told the bartender. Daniel looked over at her when he heard her voice. "Hi Daniel." Sam smiled at him.

"Uh, hi." He looked at Jack, who had wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. "You two seem better now."

"Yep." Jack took a drink of the beer he had just been handed. "See you later." He tilted his bottle in Daniel's direction, who returned the gesture, and then lead Sam to an empty booth. Daniel went back to talking to his new friend.

"Ok, so what do we do now Sir?" Sam asked after sitting next to him in the booth.

"First, we drop the formalities."

"Yes Sir." Sam grinned.

"And then, we talk to Hammond when we get back." Jack shrugged.

"What if he says they don't need you? Or if they won't let us be together at all?"

Jack kissed her. It took her by surprise, but it wasn't long before her arms were around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. "We'll discuss what ifs when they happen." Jack finally answered her, after leaving her breathless.

They sat quietly in the booth for a few minutes, finishing their beers. "Sam." Jack said quietly. He had been playing with her hair, and suddenly he stopped. "I'm sorry for having put the rules in front of you for so long."

She turned to look at him. "I understand-"

"Whether you understand or not is not the point. You deserve more. You deserve to be put first. And dammit if I'll ever put anything before you again."

It was her turn to kiss him. This time she crushed herself to him, enjoying the way he felt in her arms. "Let's dance." She said a few moments later, suddenly releasing him.

"Whatever you say." Jack said, following her onto the dance floor. Jack noticed Daniel dancing with the black haired girl. "I think Daniel just might get lucky tonight."

Sam put her arms around Jack's neck and he forgot all about Daniel. They danced a few slow songs, Sam teasing him by rubbing her hands all over his back. "You are a minx, you know that?" Jack asked, his breath hot against her cheek.

She just grinned at him.

"I haven't closed a bar down since Charlie's funeral." Jack stated as they made their way to the rooms. Daniel had long left, without the dark haired woman.

"It was my first time." Sam said. She stopped at her door and fumbled for the key in her back pocket. When she opened the door she looked at Jack demurely and asked, "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

He pulled her to him, and her body leaned into his. His hot lips crushed hers and his hands roamed all over her body. He walked forward, pushing her into the room as he did so. He kicked the door closed with his right foot, not breaking the kiss.

When Sam came up for breath she giggled. "I'll take that as a yes?"


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was a Thursday night a few months later and Jack's house was full of guests. There was Sam, but she was hardly a guest anymore, as she was over at his place more than her own. And Daniel and Teal'c were barely in the guest category. Since Jack had left SG-1 and had started training the new recruits, he almost felt like he saw his team more now. Maybe since only seeing them occasionally on base and never off world helped.

Janet and Cassie were over as well. No party was complete without them. Cassie was about to leave for college, thank you Daniel, and this would be last time they'd get to see her before the good-bye.

Even Hammond had joined the party, being assured that he was in for a good time. He'd never watched the show, but had to admit that the thought of watching Jack wipeout sounded too tempting to pass up.

Jack had set out an assortment of food, ranging from mini pizzas to buffalo wings, to chips and dip. His closest friends were munching on the food and enjoying some pre-game conversation. Sam was even playing hostess, which thrilled Jack to no end. He planned on asking her to move in tonight after everyone left anyway. It just made sense. He leaned against the wall, watching her as she talked with Daniel.

Never did he imagine that leaving SG-1 would be the best thing that ever happened to him. Since that day in Arizona when he had decided to put her first, he had never been happier. It felt like something had been lifted off his chest. Hammond was actually excited at having Jack lead the new recruits. He wanted a seasoned officer who commanded respect to train them. Jack didn't know about the commanding respect part, but he was seasoned.

Jack over heard his name and regretfully turned his attention to Daniel. "And then Jack dared me to race him." Daniel was saying to Janet. "And thankfully the officer let me go without even checking to see if I was licensed to drive a bike." He finished the story and looked up at Jack, who shrugged.

"Its about to start." Sam said from beside him. She must have snuck up on him while his attention was on Daniel.

"I love you." Jack said quietly, bringing her in for a hug.

"I love you too."

"Come on, we don't want to miss this."

Everyone sat down on the various couches and chairs. Sam sat on the floor between Jack's knees; Cassie sat on the floor next to her.

Jack was most impressed with the nicknames John Anderson and John Henson had given both teams. Daniel and Teal'c were called "David and Goliath" through the entire episode, which fit perfectly. Jack and Sam were nicknamed "Not a couple" by John Anderson.

"See, it wasn't just obvious to those who know you." Daniel said.

Jack smacked him on the arm. He had to admit though, seeing it on camera and staring him straight in the face, it was obvious that they loved each other. That there was a gravitational pull between the two of them.

After the episode the guests started to leave. "Thanks for letting me come over to watch it Jack. That was a great show." Hammond slapped him on the back. "I'll bet your knees are still regretting it though."

"I definitely felt old." Jack admitted.

Janet and Cassie said their goodbyes, Cassie getting long hugs from Jack and Sam. "I'll call you as soon as I can." Cassie promised Sam.

After helping clean up, Teal'c and Daniel left as well.

"It's just you and me gorgeous." Jack said to Sam.

"Just how I like it." She sauntered over to him, and then brought him to her for a kiss.

"Should we make this a more permanent situation?" Jack asked. "Move in with me."

"Ok." She said, hugging him. "I practically live here anyway." She said, kissing him again.

"Come on Carter, let's break some rules." He said, leading her to the bedroom.

The End

_A/N: So it's FINALLY finished! Again, for those of you who have been waiting literally years for this to be done, I apologize. For those who are just now reading it, enjoy it in its entirety. I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews and feedback are always welcome._


End file.
